Inazuma Eleven Stage On!
by SapphireSpade
Summary: Takes place after the Football Frontier International. After Inazuma Japan won the Internationals, they will also know that their next opponent wasn't going to be easy. And you know what's even worse? They're against the most popular female pop idol group and team known as Prism Stars! OCs are closed! PAUSED! F.Y.I: DO NOT STEAL MY IDEA!
1. OCs Form

**Kon'nichiwa minna –san! I'm making a story that is involve the Inazuma Eleven in the Football Frontier Internationals! And yes, I'm accepting OCs as well. All I need is 15 OCs. The reason is because I'm already going to use my OC in this story if you want to look it up then go to my profile. And the team will be the one I make that up which is also a pop idol group. And the songs will be based on the J-POP songs like Berryz Koubou, Buono, Morning Musume, etc.**

**I DON'T OWN INAZUMA ELEVEN!**

**Now then, here is the OC submit form:**

**Name: (last,first)**

**Nickname: (if your OCs had)**

**Age: (probably the same age as the Inazuma Japan I think…)**

**Appearance: (hair color, eye color, hair styles, and/or extras)**

**How your OCs dress: (like her casual clothes it can be anything or from somewhere else)**

**Family Members: (older or younger siblings, parents, deceased parent/s, grandparents, etc.)**

**Personality:**

**Likes:**

**Hates:**

**Crush: (taken: Kazemaru Ichirouta)**

**Team: Prism Stars (if you don't like I'm sorry)**

**Hissatsu and Details: (If you guys want to put details or I'll make something up)**

**School: (before the FFI starts)**

**Position:**

**Element: (wood, wind , fire, earth, water, light, ice. It can be more than one if you want)**

**History/other information:**

**If you have questions let me know. And if you guys like J-POP, that's really great. If your OC has the crush on the same guy as mine, I'm sorry I already call it… But if you guys have other crushes like mine feel free!**

**Okay everyone, start typing your OCs and I'll put on the results on the OCs and the username!**

**That's all for today! Sayonara!**


	2. Result for My Story

Okay everyone! I'm sorry that those of you didn't make it in time to participate in my story. But, I hope that you enjoy the story.

Here are the results:

** Aira – SapphireSpade (me)**

** Sarah – SarahNeeSan**

** Hikari – Pokefan291**

** Yuu- hetainazumapony**

** Jordan – ZoeythePinkNinja**

** Saori – Im going crazy**

** Nikki – aphrodi16**

** Jiyu –HeatedHaze**

** Zandera Aoi – same as her OC's name**

** Nezu – Green Apple Mochi**

** Shizu – Dolichotis-chan**

** Vitan – Rileyanna**

** Misani – XxThatShyTomboyxX**

** Aseena – Aseena2144**

**15.I don't know her OC is - Princess of Flames**

That's all the OCs that I need. If you want to know more about the team that I made up "Prism Stars" look at my profile to see more information. Also some chapters that I'm going to put is some J-POP music on any female pop-idol group or on anime like Pretty Rhythm Aurora Dream, Mermaid Melody,etc. If you have more questions please PM me.


	3. Learning about Prism Stars

**Me: Hello everyone and welcome to the first chapter of the Inazuma Eleven Stage On! I'm going to put some of the OCs in this chapter. The rest of them will be have their debuted when they're all in together.**

**I DON'T OWN INAZUAMA ELEVEN!**

**Now let the story begin! Stage On!**

Normal POV. 

After the soccer practice, Endou and the rest of the teammates have a lunch break that the managers had made. Some of the teammates have a small group. While they eat, the managers listened the music on the radio. It is playing "Seishun Bus Guide" (from Berryz Koubou) by Prism Stars.

"Ahhh, This song makes me want to dance!" Haruna said happily.

"Yeah, only if you tripped and bumped everywhere, usshiusshiusshi~!" Kogure snickered.

"KOGURE!" Haruna yelled and scolded him about what he said about being a klutz.

"Umm, who is this "Prism Stars" anyway?" Endou questioned.

Silent fell when they heard their captain's questioned. And one thing they told him.

"EEEEHHHH!?" They all yelled with a shock.

"What, did I say something wrong?" Endou asked when he sweatdropped.

"You never heard of the famous Prism Stars?!" they all exclaimed. "N-no." Endou stuttered when he rest of the team exclaimed so loudly.

"Prism Stars," Megane began when he adjust his glasses and continues, "is a girls-only team and also a pop-idol group. They also put on a great show even when they play on the field."

Everyone murmured to each other wondering what Megane means about put on a great show on the field. But Endou on the other hand, thought those girls were amazing players and wishes he wants to play that team.

"Sugoi! I want to meet them and play soccer with them!" Endou said happily.

"But Endou, their really famous and its really hard to scout them." Kidou stated.

"And we don't know what kind of "show" they put." added Gouenji.

"Aggghhh! Dakedo!" Endou complained. That made everyone laugh at his complaints.

The next day, everyone marched in to the field only finding six people on the field alone. They're all have hats and sunglasses so that no one can see who are they. They wore a indigo jacket that has a star and a music note on the left side and violet blue sweatpants. They were practicing the ball like they were dancing making the rest of the Inazuma Japan amazed.

"Who are these guys?" Hiroto asked while the six people continued to dance with the ball.

"It looks like their dancing with the ball." Kazemaru said, looking at the six strangers.

"Sugoi nee! I want to talk to them!" Endou said excitedly and ran towards the six strangers who are still practicing.

"Endou…" Kidou groaned and chase after him.

The rest of the teammates follow Kidou and Endou running towards the six strangers. The six strangers stopped and look at the Inazuma Japan making them gulped because they interrupt their practice.

"Oi! You guys are great! Do you guys play soocer?" Endou asked them. The six strangers said nothing until the one of them with the heart pendant told Endou.

"Hai, we play soccer." the one with the pendant ask him. His friends nodded.

"So what school do you guys go to?" Gouenji asked as well.

"The five of us go to Raimon and only one goes to Hakuren." The one who is a year younger than the 5 of them said.

The rest of the teammates who are in Raimon are shocked, especially Tachimukai. They don't know anyone who plays soccer than themselves including the managers. They look at each other with a confused look. But when Endou asked another question, the one with the heart pendant cut him off.

"If you have more questions, then we'll answer them by playing soccer." He said confidently.

They were all shocked about the stranger who proposed them in a match. They're not sure if its alright, but Endou answer his offer.

"Alright, we accepted!" Endou grinned. A lot of "Ehhhh's!" around him thinking that he's crazy. Some of them like Kabeyama are nervous or scared while the rest like Kidou and Gouenji who look at him with a suspicious look on their faces.

"Your spirit shines brightly but," the person with a pendant said and he and his friends pointed him and the team and said it together, "can you outshine _our_ spirits?!"

"I have a bad feeling about this…" Kidou said. The rest of them agreed with Kidou. Who are these strangers anyway?

**So, what you think guys? I just put the five Ocs who are in Raimon and Hakuren and mine in this story. Now then, I'm going to make a poll of which j-pop groups' or anime songs I should pick for the next chapter. If you want to suggest to PM me please feel free. Just tell me what is the name and the group or singers they sang and I'll choose them. **

**Please Rate and Review!**


	4. Playing The Six Strangers

**Me: Welcome to the second chapter of the Inazuma Eleven Stage On! And if you guys didn't pick a song for this chapter, that's okay I just pick a random song at my mp3 player. And there's going to be surprises during and after the match.**

**I DON'T OWN INAZUMA ELEVEN!**

**Now let the soccer match begin! Stage On!**

"I wonder how good they are…" Megane said while adjusting his glasses.

"Who knows… we should be cautious before jumping the conclusions…" Kidou answered before looking at the six strangers who are huddled up talking their stategy.

"You're right, Kidou." Gouenji agreed with Kidou also looking at the six strangers.

"But, they only got six of them and we got eighteen. That's not right." Hiroto said.

"Who cares about how many players they are. All I want is how good they are!" Endou said cheerfully. The some of the guys also want to know how good they are, but some of the guys are not quite sure about it.

"Yosh minna, gannbate yo!" Endou shouted. Everyone shouted "OI!" with a lot of encouragement from their captain.

Meanwhile, the six strangers are still huddling up about talking about their strategy.

"That's the plan right, captain?" the one who told the Inazuma Japan about which school they go to.

"That's right, and we'll keep them off guard by doing our thing that we did always." The captain said to his team.

"But, would've been okay if we have more players with us?" the stranger who said shyly.

"Daijoubu, daijoubu!" said the one who is hyper, "We can do this even we have a short team!"

"She's right, we should believe each other. If we don't, all our shine will faded away." The stranger who said calmly.

"As long as we have each other, there's no one who can stop us." The one who said sweetly.

The shy one smiled the hyper one and the calm one and nodded.

"Saa minna, ikyou!" the captain said. "Hai!" they all said and went to the field.

Here are the positions. The Inazuma Japan, the forwards are Gouenji and Fubuki, the midfielders are Kidou, Kazamaru, Hiroto, and Midorikawa, the defenders are Tobitaka, Kabeyama, Kogure, and Tsunami, and their goalkeeper is Endou. On the other side of the field is they had the captain and the calm stranger, the midfielders is the hyper stranger, the defenders are the shy stranger and the sweet nature, and the goalkeeper is the one who is a year younger than the rest of them.

**"IKOZO MINNA!" **Endou shouted from his position.

The whistle blow and the kickoff starts off by Gouenji passing the ball to Fubuki, who is now charging straight at the calm stranger.

"Saa minna! Ikyou!" the captain shouted. Then his team nodded.

'_what is she talking about?'_ Kidou wondered. The rest of the team wondering the same thing as well.

"Music Start!" all of the strangers shouted. This is what the captain meant.

**(While you read, you should put on the music if you like because in my story, Prism Stars like to perform a great show when they play soccer. If you had any questions, please PM me. Okay this song is "Seishun Bus Guide" by Berryz Koubou. Saa, continued on the story.)**

_Kyou de sayonara__  
__Mune ga kurushii__  
__Tegami kaite ii darou___

_Seishun basu gaido__  
__Kimi wa mabushii__  
__Kinen ni shashin totte ii kai__  
_Everyone is shocked when the six strangers are singing and dancing on the field. "Where did I heard that song before?" Haruna wondered. When Fubuki is about to pass the calm one, the calm goes in front of him and sing._  
__Hitomebore nanda__  
__Boku ga hajiketa__  
_Fubuki caught off guard when he heard the calm one singing while the calm stranger stole the ball from him and passes to the captain and the captain starts running with the ball. Kazemaru blocked his path until the captain sings as well.

_Tomaranai kankaku__  
_Then, a piano path appear from the soccer ball and said "Piano Dash!" dances with the soccer ball on the path before he passes Kazemaru and say something that gives him the chills to his spines.

_Kore ga koi daro__  
_Kazemaru blushed when he sang that. Now both the captain and the calm one sang together._  
__Kimi to surechigau__  
_The captain's path got blocked by Tsunami, but she back passes to the hyper one and she joined in.

_Ii nioi ga shita_

The hyper stranger passes the ball to the calm stranger. Then the calm stranger kicks the ball with 3 fox spirits around it that are imbued with powers of fire, water, and wind that shoots through the goal and said **"Spirit Strike!" **the defenders tried to stop the shoot, but is too powerful and passes the defenders so easily leaving Endou and the ball. Endou called out **"Ikari no Tetsui" **but it broke off so easily due to the fox spirits. The rest of the team were shocked about that Endou's **"Ikari no Tetsui" **didn't block the shot. The 2 strangers gives them a high five to the calm stranger and the three sang to Endou.  
_Minna ni yasashiku suru na yo__  
_The match continued on and on and the six strangers continued singing and dancing on the field making the rest of the Inazuma Japan off guard._  
__Hitorijime shitainda__  
__Sono koe sono egao zenbu__  
__Mesen ga au tabi shibireru yo__  
__Hitorijime shitainda___

_Dakedo sayonara__  
__Mune ga kurushii__  
__Motto hanashite itai___

_Seishun basu gaido__  
__Kimi wa mabushii__  
__Maiku ni umare kawaritai_

Some of the Inazuma Japan are tired while the rest are struggling. They couldn't break their defenses.

"What is this all about?! Those guys are just toying us around!" Tsunami shouted. The others agreed with Tsunami. Kidou wonder why would they sing and dance when their on the field.

The hyper one got the ball dribbling up the field while the calm one and the captain ran up in front of the hyper one. The hyper one kicked the ball in the air leaving everyone with another shocked on their faces.

"Let's do it, captain!" the calm stranger shouted.

"OK!" The captain shouted back.

The two strangers run to the ball and jump at the same time when a gust of wind appeared around the strangers. Then go upside down position and yelled "Hurricane Spin" kick at the same time. When the ball is kicked, the ball goes really fast with a lot of gust of wind making all of the Inazuma Japan blow off away to the goal. Endou called out "Ijigen The Hand" but he didn't catch the ball and the ball went to the goal. The two strangers landed together, but the two strangers didn't realize that their hats got blow off revealing their heads causing the all the guys so shocked.

"YOU TWO ARE GIRLS?!" they all shouted.

The captain has ruby hair on the waist-length that is put on a ponytail with a heart hair tie leaving a few hair strands on the sides. The calm one has brown hair which is split into 2 sections. The front part is short and the back part is long that reaches to her mid-back, which she uses black ponytail. The black-haired girl scolded the ruby-haired girl.

"I told you the hats are no good." She said while she took off her sunglasses revealing her green eyes.

"Gomen, I didn't know it will fly off." The ruby-haired girl chuckled and she too also took off her sunglasses revealing her aquamarine eyes.

Then, Haruna ran towards the ruby-haired girl and pointed her and shouted "A-are you Hona Aira?!"

Everyone shouted "EEEEHHHHHHHH?!" They were all shocked that one of the stranger is actually Hono Aira.

"Oh come on! Everyone knew Ai-chan but not us?!" the hyper one yelled across to the field and taking off her disguise along with the shy one, the sweet one, and the goalkeeper.

The hyper one has Fluoroscent-like, light green hair with a pink and white beanie on her head. Her eyes are the color of emerald green. The shy one has black eyes and a mid-length v-shape cut black hair. The sweet one has curly brown hair that's done up in a high pony tail with 2 bangs falling from the sides, dark eyes. And the goalkeeper has length black hair, tied half up half down tied with a red ribbon and she has brown eyes.

"All of you guys are girls?!" the Inazuma Japan exclaimed.

The girls laughed when they were shocked that their actually girls.

"Yup, we're in the team known as "Prism Stars!" Aira said happily.

A lot more "EEEEEEHHHHH?!" again and some of the teammates fainted due to a lot of surprises they put.

**Finally I finished! I hope you guys enjoyed everything. The next part will get more exited. Before I made another chapter, I need a name for a place were all the "Prism Stars" practice like singing, dancing, skating, soccer, etc. If you thought of the name please PM me.**

**And remember:**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. To the SPA

**Welcome to the Inazuma Eleven Stage On Chapter Three! You know what happens about the six Prism Stars reveal their identity to the Inazuma Eleven and some of them fainted. Well the rest of the other OCs will appear when their practicing in the place.**

**I DON'T OWN INAZUMA ELEVEN!**

**Okay everyone, Stage On!**

After all the surprises that the girls made, some of the Inazuma Japan are unconscious due to the fainting while the rest just sweatdropped. The managers are also shocked as well. But Endou on the other hand, go towards Aira and the brunette to talk about their last shot.

"That was an amazing shot!" Endou complimenting them "I've never seen that kind of shot before!"

Aira and the brunette smiled about Endou's compliment about their shot.

"Thanks, it takes a lot of practice to do that shot, nee Saori?" Aira said to the brunette, Takahashi Saori and said "Right, the purpose to do that shot is to do your timing with someone and a lot of spinning."

The rest of their team nodded and then they introduce themselves. The hyper one is Hayashi Yuu, the shy one is Izumi Sarah, the sweet one is Bloo Aseena, but when the goalkeeper is about to introduce herself, Fubuki cuts in.

"Otonashi Hikari?" Fubuki questioned to the goalkeeper. Hikari is shocked when she saw Fubuki. "Fubuki-san?" she said.

The girls and the guys are confused when they know each other. "Umm… do you guys know each other?" Fuyuka asked.

"Hai, we know each other." Hikari said."We knew each other ever since we been living together." Fubuki added.

Everyone is shocked when Fubuki said about living together with Hikari."Hikari-chan, You didn't told us about this!" Yuu shouted. Hikari sweatdropped and says "I'm sorry, I didn't really want to talk about about my past."

"It's okay, we understand." Aseena said. "We shouldn't minding your own business."Saori added and then look at Yuu who is drinking her water, "Right?" Yuu looked at Saori after she finished drinking her water and sighed."Okay I'm sorry, but if you have problems you can always ask us.""Yeah, we're friends after all." Aira added. Hikari look at her friends and smiled and said "Yeah."

"Umm… can I ask you guys for something?" Aki asked.

"Sure, go ahead. Asked away!" Yuu said happily.

"Well…" Aki paused and then her and Haruna took out an autograph book with a pen and they both say, "Can we have your autographs, please?"

All of the guys, including the managers and the Prism Stars fall down anime style when they heard Aki and Haruna asking for autographs.

"Ai-chan, what do you think?"Sarah asked the captain.

"We don't want to disappoint them, do we girls?" Aira stated happily while she sign Haruna's book. "Okay, if you say so." Saori said and sign Aki's book. Yuu, Sarah, Aseena, and Hikari signed Haruna's and Aki's book. Then some of the Inazuma players looking at the Prism Stars signing their autographs to the managers books with an envious look like they want their autographs too.

Aira smiled and said to the guys "Come in!""The more the merrier!" Yuu added. Then some of the guys ran towards the girls while the guys look at them. On the other side, Kazemaru was spacing out thinking about the match when Aira sang the part of the song that made him blushed.

"Kazemaru, are you okay?" Midorikawa asked while Hiroto and Tsunami are right beside him. "Yeah, I'm okay." Kazemaru answered and look at Aira which she was still signing Kabeyama's autograph book. Hiroto noticed it and smiled.

"Don't tell me you have a crush on Aira, do you?" That question made Kazemaru blushed even harder.

"N-no I don't!" he stuttered.

Midorikawa, Hiroto, and Tsunami laughed when he stuttered like that. "Come on, she is pretty cute after all." Tsunami said. "So?" Kazemaru asked. "Why not ask her to be your girlfriend?" Tsunami joked. "What?!" Kazemaru shouted his was red like a tomatoe.

After the Prism Stars signed the autographs, Aira gave lavender card to Fuyuka that said "S.P.A." that is decorated with yellow stars and black music notes.

"If you guys want to see us again, come to the arena. We'll be happy if you guys did." Aira smiled.

"And tell your coach as well. They need to know this first before going to the arena." Aseena added.

"Okay we will!" Endou said happily.

The girls put on their hats and sunglasses back on. "Well see ya!" Aira waved. "Bye bye!" Yuu shouted and waved. Saori, Aseena, Hikari, and Sarah waved and the six girls left.

After the girls left, the team ask Kudou if they can go to the arena. Kudou is not sure about this invitation.

"And who gave this offer from?" Kudou asked.

"Hono Aira." Endou answered.

Kudou was shocked when he heard the word "Hono" in Aira's last name.

"Hono?" that's all that he said.

"Kantoku, you heard that name before?" Kidou asked Kudou. Kudou shook his head.

"No, that name doesn't mean anything to me. And yes, we'll go to the arena starting tomorrow." Kudou answered. Everyone was surprise when Kudou had accept the offer making them really happy.

'_Hono Aira… is she his younger sister?" _Kudou wondered.

The next day, all the Inazuma Japan got up early couldn't wait to go to the arena. They ate their breakfast before going to the arena.

"This is going to be fun!" Kabeyama said happily while he eats his food. "I wonder if there's more Prism Stars members, deyansu? Kurimatsu wondered and also eats his food.

Everyone talked about meeting the rest of the Prism Stars in the arena, but Kazemaru on the other hand, is pretty nervous about meeting Aira again. He shook his head and continued eating his food.

"_It's not like I have feelings for her." _He thought.

After they finished eating, they went to the caravan to go the arena. They get in the caravan until they arrived at the arena.

Only, they don't know where is at. "Does anyone know where's the arena at?" Aki asked. They all don't know until Kidou saw a figure, leaning on the tree with a guitar on his back.

He is tall, tan, wearing a green stomach tee, a brown long sleeve undershirt, kakyes, green sneakers with brown laces. He is wearing a dark green beanie on his head with sunglasses on his face.

He notice Kidou who is looking at the window of the caravan and Kidou got up and ran torwards the stranger.

"May I help you with something?" the stranger asked when he strum his guitar.

"Do you know anything about the arena?" Kidou asked and he fished the card out that Aira gave it to Fuyuka and show it to the stranger.

"I know where is at if you can let me in. Don't worry, I'm not suspicious." The stranger said before he put his guitar on his back. Kidou stared at him thinking that he should trust this person or not.

"Alright. Tell us the directions." Kidou told the stranger. The stranger smiled when Kidou allow him to go to the caravan. The people who are still at the caravan look at the stranger suspiciously. After the stranger told the directions, they stopped at the tall building that has turquoise, with a purple and red sign that says," Shining Prism Arena" in electric and slightly slanted writing. The people were amazed about the building.

"Well shall we?" the stranger said. Some of the Inazuma Japan are feeling nervous but some of them are exited.

When the stranger opens the door, they were a lot of music playing when the people who are wearing a indigo jacket that has a star and a music note on the left side and violet blue sweatpants are singing, dancing, ice skating, roller blading, playing their instruments, and playing soccer.

When Endou saw Aira, who is she now dancing with the ball along with Yuu and the other girls they don't know.

Kudou came along and saw the captain of the Prism Stars. He remembers a certain burgundy-haired person he knows. When Endou called Aira's name, the stranger calles her name instead.

"OI! I'm back, Aira!" the stranger shouted as Aira stopped dancing and saw the stranger. She smiled and ran towards the stranger.

"Amber, your back already?" Aira said happily. The Inazuma Japan are confused about how Aira knew that person. The stranger smiled and took off her disguises revealing her dark brown hair and her green eyes.

"I haven't introduced myself earlier. My name is Jordan Amber, member of the Prism Star." Amber introduced herself.  
Everyone is also shocked because this stranger, Amber is actually another member of the Prism Stars.

"Guess you guys are invited also." A voice said and it appears to be…

"Aphrodi?" Kidou asked when Aphrodi and the rest of the Korea's team, Fire Dragon.

"Don't forget about us, too." Another voice said and it belongs to…

"Fidio?" Endou asked when Fidio and his team Orpheus appeared along with the America Unicorn, Knights of Queen, the Empire, even the Neo Japan.

"You all are invited by the Prism Stars?" Endou asked.

"Of course, some of us are a Prism Stars fans." Edgar said.

"Wow, looks like we're going to have a schedule to see which team should face us first." Another voice said and walk towards the teams. When he appear, Kudou was so surprise to see the person.

He has burgundy hair that goes to his shoulders, his are deep blue. He wears a white t-shirt with a maroon jacket over it, black trousers with black sports shoes. And the familiar part is that he had a heart necklace that is on his neck.

"Onii-san!" Aira shouted. "Kantoku!" Amber, Yuu, Saori, Sarah, Hikari, Aseena, and the rest of the girls who are practicing shouted at the man.

"Aruto?" Kudou asked. The man look at Kudou and his eyes are widen.

"Kantoku?!" Aruto shouted.

"YOU GUYS KNOW EACH OTHER?!" the Inazuma Japan and thE Prism Stars shouted with a shocked.

"Yeah, he was the coach on the team that I used to be in called 'Ryuusei Boyz.'" Aruto answered. "It has been a while, Kantoku!" Aruto said happily.

Kudou smiled when he saw one of his former team. "Yeah, it's been a while. But call me Kudou for now on, Aruto."

"Okay, Kudou." Aruto said.

"Umm… Onii-san, which team are we playing first?" Aira asked her brother.

"Oh yeah, the team that you guys are playing is…"

**Okay that's for today! Hehehe, cliffhanger~. Hey guys, which team that the Prism Stars should play and what song I should put. PM me and I will put it on the next chapter. I want to thank ZoeyThePinkNinja for picking a great name for the team (Prism Stars) to practice.**

**Remember:**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. The First Match against The Prism Stars

**Minna, welcome to the third chapter of Inazuma Eleven Stage On! I made my decision about which team I should face against the Prism Stars. And special thanks to again, ZoeyThePinkNinja for picking a song for the match.**

**I DON'T OWN INAZUMA ELEVEN!**

**Saa, Stage On!**

"Oh yeah, the team that you guys are playing is…" Aruto paused and then look at the younger boy who is right next to him with a clipboard on his hands. He has orange hair that reaches his ear. His eyes is midnight blue. He is wearing a light blue collared shirt with grey cargo pants with blue sneakers. And like Aira and Aruto, he wears the same necklace as them, but the heart is smaller than theirs.

"Fire Dragon, Korea's national team." The younger boy announced.

The teammates of Fire Dragon are surprised. They were the first team to go against the Prism Stars.

"You guys should be careful about this team." Hiroto warned them.

"How come? Their just girls." Nagumo (Burn) said but he didn't notice the girl with aquamarine hair waist length, her hair is Aprodi's hair style except for the bang in his face, on the back she has two braids going to the back of her head tied into one braid, similiar to Fuyuka's hairstyle and her eyes are lavender who is on the roller skating rink. She glared at Nagumo when he said 'their just girls.'

The girl with straight black hair with blue highlights that comes lower to her back with blue highlights and a side fringe. She her eyes are light green. She look at the aquamarine-haired girl who is she about to beat Nagumo up, but she stop her and shook her head 'no'.

"Don't let that thing go over you, Suzu. Just let all your feelings out until the game starts." The black-haired girl said to the aquamarine-haired girl, Hiretsu Suzuki. She smiled and the black-haired girl and said, "Hai arigatou, Gwenny." She thanked the black-haired girl, Vitan Gwenine.

Meanwhile, Kidou tells the team, Fire Dragon about the Prism Stars playing soccer. Gouenji also added that they sing and dance when they play soccer.

"So they sing and dance when they play soccer, right?" Aphrodi asked. The rest of the Inazuma Japan nodded. "Yeah, they sing and dance to keep their opponents off guard." Kidou said.

"Guess we need to be on guard, right guys?" the Fire Dragon's captain, Chae Chan Soo. The rest of the Fire Dragon teammates nodded with agreement and went to the field where the Prism Stars are in their uniforms already starting stretching out on the field.

The rest of the team who are invited by the Prism Stars are sitting down on the seats watching the match between Fire Dragon and Prism Stars. Kudou looked at Aruto who is looking at his sister who is continued stretching.

'_Aruto…' _ Kudou thought. Endou looked at Kudou who is still looking at the Ryuusei Boyz's teammate. _'Wonder what Kantoku is thinking about Aira's older brother…' _Endou wondered.

Here are the positions. The Fire Dragon, the forwards are Suzuno (Gazelle), Aphrodi, and Nagumo, the midfielders are Baek-Yeon, Chae Chan Soo, and Hwa-Young, the defenders are Doo-Yoon, Myung-Bo, Sun-Hwa, and Byon-Dae, and their goalkeeper is Jo Jung-Soo.

On the other side of the field, Prism Stars forwards are Aseena and Amber, the midfielders are Sarah, Aira, Suzuki, and Saori, the defenders are the girl with black shoulder-length hair with silver highlights, black eyes, pale skin name Jupiter Nikki, the girl with  
Ginger like hair colour, till the shoulders, blue eyes she's 155 cm tall name Meabara Misani, the girl with raven hair tided up in Japan Sengoku style, green eyes, tanned skin with a lily flower tatoo on the right arm, name Gouenji Zandera Aoi, and the girl with black hair back length that always tied in ponytail and have sharp black eyes name Raimaru Kazegami/Giochio Inferno, and the goalkeeper is Otanashi Hikari.

"Saa minna, let me see your shine!" Aira shouted. The rest of the Prism Stars shouted "Hai!"

The kick off starts off by Aphrodi passed the ball to Nagumo and Nagumo driibles the ball but his path was blocked by Suzuki. Nagumo smirked and passes to Suzuno, but the pass was cut off by Aira with wings on her.

"N-nani?!" Suzuno said with his eyes widen. "**Fairy Skip!"** Aira called out her hissatsu and dribbles the ball and passes to Aseena. Then, Chae Chan Soo called out the perfect tactics **"Perfect Zone Press" **causing both Aseena and Aira trapped in it.

"What are you going to do now, Aira?" Chae Chan Soo taunted. But, Aira on the other hand smiled. Chae Chan Soo was confused about Aira's actions.

"_Why is she smiling about?"_He thought.

Then, Aira sang a song with a beautiful voice that causes the opponents team to fall asleep. The Fire Dragon's teammates who are doing the **"Perfect Zone Press"** are felling drowsy.

"**Soothing Lullaby!" **she shouted her hissatsu after she sings the final note of her lullaby and they fell asleep.

"What are you doing?! Wake up!"Suzuno shouted trying to wake up, but failed. They were sleeping peacefully.

The rest who are watching the game sweatdropped about Aira's hissatsu.

"Is this the one that you guys are talking about?" Saginuma asked Endou."No that's not it. It was a lot more longer than that."Endou answered.

Then Aira passed the ball to Saori, but Aphrodi cuts in and steal the ball.

"What's wrong, ladies?" he teased. Aira and Saori glared at Aphrodi when he said that. Aphrodi dribbles the ball, but then Nikki blocked his way andcalled out her hissatsu **"Angel City!"** summon out ice angels and the angels goes to Aphrodi circling around him then cave him and Nikki stole the ball.

"Way to go, Nikki!" Aseena shouted. Before Nikki passed Aphrodi by, she winks at him making him blushed and pass it to Saori. Saori dribbles the ball and passes to Amber.

"Go for it, Amber!" Aira shouted.

When the midfielders block her way, she called out her hissatsu **"Blinding Rays!"** bright light blinds everyone but Amber, which allows her easy goal access. Then she passes to Suzuki and she raced on heading to the goal.

Suzuki is ready to take a shot with her hissatsu. **"Piercing Ice!" **The area Suzuki is in turns to an icy area. Six ice poles break from the ground and surround the ball poimting forward. When the ball is kicked they follow. Close to the goal they pierce the ball and give it more speed.

Jo Jung-Soo uses **"Big Explosive Slap" **but the ice poles piece to his hissatsu and shot a goal.

"Nice shot, Suzu!" Aira complimenting. Suzuki smiled at the captain. "Arigatou, Ai-chan." She thanked her.

The match continued on. Aphrodi passed Sarah and Saori with **"Heaven's Time" **making them slow down while he passed them so easily and snapped his fingers putting time back to normal but a cyclone appeared and blew both of them off.

Then, he kicks the ball up and Nagumo and Suzuno jump up preparing their kicks with fire and ice aura, then the ball is kicked simultaneously being surrounded by both auras and diving directly to the opposite team's goal.

Aira dances in hip-hop style forming a star barrier calling out **"Stardust Dance."**She tried to block it but the ball hit straight at her face. The defenders are trying to defend the goal with their hissatsu, but failed.

Hikari called out her hissatsu **"Ice Hand!"** Her hand was now covered in ice and blocked it trying to freeze the ball but failed causing it to shoot the goal.

Then, the Prism Stars members ran to Aira who is she unconsciously on the floor after the impact of **"Fire Blizzard."**

Everyone was worried about Aira, especially Kazemaru. After she finally gained conscious, she woke up and started to fell pumped up.

"That was an amazing shot! I've never seen that power before!" Aira said proudly. The rest of the Prism Stars smiled. Aira looked at Nagumo and Suzuno and point them.

"You two! I'm going to stop your shot! No, I will stop your shot no matter what!"She said confidently.

Everyone was so surprise when she feeling pumped up. But, the girls smiled at their captain.

"Guess you two got her pretty exited." Saori said to Suzuno and Nagumo.

"How come?" Suzuno asked Saori. "Whenever someone kicked the ball and the ball went right through her face, she gets fired up and swears that she will stop it one day." Aseena added.

"Well, I guess that we're not losing as well, right?" Nagumo asked Suzuno. Suzuno smiled. "Right." Suzuno answered.

Before the kickoff of the Prism Stars, Aira raised her hand giving the rest of the Prism Stars the signal.

Saa minna! Ikyou!" Aira shouted. The girls shouted "HAI!" knew what she meant. The people are confused, including the Fire Dragon, but the Inazuma Japan knew what Aira was thinking.

"UH-OH!" they all said at the same time. "What's wrong?" Fidio wondered.

"Music Start!" she shouted.

**(Play Munasawagi Scarlet by Berryz Koubou)**

The girls are dancing on the field trying to go to the field. Everyone is shocked as the Inazuma Japan when they saw the Prism Stars are singing and dancing.

"What are they doing?" Chae Chan Soo wondered. Then he remembers what Kidou told him about the singing and the dancing that they were doing. Before Aphrodi, Suzuno, and Nagumo was about to get the ball from Aira, she sings to keep them off guard.

_Konya wa aesou ni nai yai yai  
Fushigi to samishii yai yai yai  
Senobi wo shiteru wake ja  
nai no ni mune ga itai_

Then she winks at them causing them to blushed. And then passes to Saori and she sang as well.

_Nakama ga atsumatte gaki atsukai  
Ima sugu otona ni naritai yai  
Konna ni kurushii no ga hatsukoi desu ka?_

Then she passes to Aseena and she sang.__

Aakeido  
hashiri nuke

Aseena passes the ball to Amber and she sang as well._  
Shingou ga ao ni naru_

_Ano hito ga  
kono jikan  
koko wo tooru  
_They sang together._  
Hora  
Harubeni no SCARELTO  
Gaman nante dekinai  
Munasawagi SCARLETO  
Koi no iro ga ka.  
Yes My Love_

Then Amber passes the ball to Aira and she snaps her fingers to gaining 2 stereos behind her then Aira kicks the ball while the stereos frequency increases the speed of the ball to the net. She calls out **"Sonic Speakers!"** The frequency is getting a lot faster and a lot louder causing everyone getting themselves a headache. Then the ball went straight at to the net making a goal.

The final whistle blow and the Prism Stars won.

"We won! We won!" they cheered.

Everyone was surprise that they had just won.

Aphrodi and the rest of the team hang their heads low of disappointed. Aira came up and outstretched her hand. "You guys did very well. I hope that we can play again someday!" she said happily. Aphrodi smiled and shake her hand.

"You guys are amazing! We were wrong about you and your team about you guys playing soccer." Nagumo said happily.

"We?" Suzuno repeated the word that Nagumo said. "You're the one who said their _just _girls, Nagumo."

Then some of the girls stared at Nagumo with dark aura around them making him shivered.

"What do you mean were just girls?!" They shouted at Nagumo. Nagumo stuttered and look at the rest of the Fire Dragon, but they back off meaning 'you're on your own.' Not wanting to be involve with it.

The girls shouting at Nagumo about why they were just girls and Nagumo tried to apologize about what he said, but they won't believe him causing everyone to laugh.

**Yes! Finally I finished it! Sorry, overdramatic. Okay I need your OCs family members to be the staff of the Shining Prism Arena. If you want to, PM me. **

**Remember:**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**_Lyrics from: lyrics/b/berryz_koubou/munasawagi_ ]__  
_


	7. Crushing On The Stars

**Minna-san! Welcome to the Inazuma Eleven Stage On chapter 5! About yesterday, I didn't finished it because I have soccer practice. Anyway this chapter will have some guys who slowly falling on one of the Prism Stars.**

**Funny thought: I slipped on the field when I get the ball at the field! XD**

**I DON'T OWN INAZUMA ELEVEN!**

**Saa, let's begin Stage On!**

**Normal POV**

After the Prism Stars scolded Nagumo for saying their just girls, the rest of the people who are watching talked both teams and congratulate the Prism Stars of their winning. Aphrodi was looking at Nikki who she is talking to Aikira Jiyu **(too lazy for the descriptions)**. Suzuno and Nagumo noticed that Aphrodi is staring at one of the Prism Stars teammates.

"Oi, Aphrodi! Are you staring that girl over there?" Naguma teased when he pointed at Nikki.

Aphrodi blushed when Nagumo pointed a Nikki. "N-no! Why would I do that?!" he panicked.

"You're like looking at that girl with awestruck, do you have a crush on her or something?" Suzuno asked curiously. The rest of the Fire Dragon heard Suzuno about he had a crush on Nikki and ran up to him asking a lot of questions about which one of the girls that he had a crush on during the match.

"I DON'T HAVE A CRUSH ON ANYBODY!" Aphrodi shouted making everyone to look at him. He chuckled a little bit saying that everything is fine and everyone went back to where they were.

"Guess you're not the only one who had some love problems." Midorikawa come up.

"What do you mean?" Nagumo wondered. Midorikawa pointed at Hiroto and Tsunami who are trying to get Kazemaru to talk to Aira who is she giving Yuu, Mikami Nezu and Saori some candy.

**Kazemaru's POV**

"Come on man, just talk to the girl already!" Tsunami exclaimed. Kazemaru wasn't really sure about talking to Aira right now.

Ever since Aira and the others are in their cover and when they played each other for the first time, he gets these weird feelings about Aira.

"Why do I have to talked to her?" he said. "Isn't obvious?" Hiroto asked, "You like her!" Tsunami chimed.

Kazemaru blushed. He was not sure if he likes Aira or not.

"Daijoubu, we can go with you right Hiroto?" Tsunami asked Hiroto. Hiroto nodded and he and Tsunami pushed Kazemaru towards the girls.

When they arrived there, the four girls look at them with a confused look a there faces.

"Aira, Kazemaru wants to tell you something." Tsunami said to the ruby-haired girl. Kzemaru blushed again when he Tsunami said that.

"I-I…" He said nervously.

"What is it, Kazemaru?" Aira asked. Tsunami and Hiroto asked the three girls to give them some privacy, they knew what they meant and leave them alone.

Kazemaru was blushing like crazy. He did not know what to say.

'_Try to calm down, Kazemaru.' _He thought himself. He look at Aira with a smile "You did great out there, Aira." He said happily.

Aira smiled and said, "Aragaitou, Kaze-san!"

Kazemaru blushed really hard, having a crimson blush. Tsunami, Hiroto, Yuu, Nezu, and Saori heard Aira what she called Kazemaru. Some of them holding their laughter and some of them have their eyes widened.

"Y-your welcome…"Kazemaru said looking down while he's blushing.

The young boy who had his clipboard, Hono Akoto, is calling Aira to see Aruto. "Ja nee, Kaze-san!" she waved and ran to her older brother. Kazemaru was still blushing when Tsunami and Hiroto looking at him with a smirk.

"Well, at least you talked to her, _Kaze-san_!" Tsunami teased.

"Sh-shut up, don't call me that!" Kazemau shouted while he's blushing.

"What? You let Aira called you that and I can't?" Tsunami said with a pout.

Kazemaru blushed again. It's not that he doesn't want to be called that way. He just think it's cute when Aira said that…wait what? He shook his head getting rid of his thoughts about Aira.

"You really _do_ have a crush on Aira, nee _Kaze-san._" Hiroto teased as well. Kazemaru was now flushed again and Hiroto and Tsunami laughed.

**Aira's POV**

After Aira talked to her older brother about her playing in the field, she thank him and Aruto walk away to talk to Akari Karu. When she got back, Nezu come up to her.

"That guy likes you." She said. Aira wasn't sure what Nezu meant but she finally realized.

"Who? Kaze-san?" she asked. Nezu smiled and nodded.

"You should ask him out." she said. Aira blushed when Nezu said about dating. "Why would I do that? I just met him yesterday." Aira stated.

"So?" Nezu asked before reaching to Yuu and Saori.

**Normal POV**

Both of them were eating the candy and Yuu was feeling hyped up and bouncing around the three girls.

But, they didn't notice that Saori was looking at Hiroto. Aira noticed it and tapped Saori and the shoulder.

"You like that guy, don't you?" Aira said curiously and pointed to Hiroto. Saori blushed and shook her head no. Yuu came up to Aira and said really fast, due to the sugar she eats.

"OF COURSE SHE LIKES THAT GUY! SHE WAS LIKE 'OH MY GOSH HE IS SO HOT AND-" Yuu got cut off by Saori with a death glare. Yuu ran and hid behind Nezu.

"I don't actually like that guy. Besides, we just met." Saori said calmly. "That's the same quote that Aira just said." Nezu said with a pout but back to her happy face. "That Kazemaru-guy really likes Aira! I'm sure of it!" she said.

Saori and Yuu are shocked and looked at Aira. Aira looked at the two girls with a confused look.

"Aira, is it true that Kazemaru liked you?" Saori said when she smirked. Aira blushed. She wasn't sure about feeling love with another guy other than her brothers.

"I-I'm not sure." She stuttered. "Then go asked him and find out!" Yuu answered.

"Yuu!" Aira shouted and the three girls laughed when their captain started to feel uncomfortable.

"Alright ladies," Aruto shouted getting the girls attention, "Next weekend we will have a concert at the mall. So I want to girls to rehearsed before the time has come, understand?"

"Yes sir!" Prism Stars shouted.

"Sugoi! You guys are performing at the mall?" Aki said excitedly. "Hai, we're soccer players and idols at the same time!" Yuu said happily.

"But, what will that make you girls tired?" Gouenji asked. "Daijoubu, Daijoubu! Ai-chan's older brother sometimes give us a day off sometimes." Yuu answered.

Gouenji blushed a little. It's pretty for a girl like Yuu to be so energetic _'wait what?' _he thought. He shook his head trying to get rid of these weird thoughts.

"That was pretty nice of you for taking care of the girls, Aruto." Said Kudou. Aruto blushed with embarrassment and turned around.

"C'mon Aru-nii, I know you cared about us." Aira teased her older brother.

"Aira shut up!" he shouted and got strangled by Karu not letting him to beat Aira up.

"So, are you guys going to our concert next weekend?" Nikki asked.

When the teams were about to say 'yes', their coaches said 'no' because they need to practice for the soccer games.

The girls hang their heads low, feeling the disappointed about the teams not going to their concerts.

"Don't worry, if there's no practice, we can go to your concert if we had time." Fuyuka encouraged them.

The Prism Stars smiled about what Fuyuka said.

"Okay, thanks Fuyuka!" Aira said happily.

The team said goodbye to the Prism Stars. The Prism Stars told them if you want to see us again, you know where to find us giving the guys who had a crush on them beamed with happiness

At the caravan, Aki Fuyuka and Haruna were talking about what kind of concert that the Prism Stars are performing while the guys are talking about the match between Fire Dragon and Prism Stars.

"Being a idol and a soccer player is really fun, right?" Endou said grinned.

"It's too bad that they don't really have all the free time." Kabeyama said sadly, feeling sorry for the girls that they don't get a lot of free time.

"But, what they did when we first arrived the Shining Prism Arena is fun." Fubuki said. The others agreed. It looks like fun when they were practicing.

"Their just fooling around like they don't look so serious about." Fudou said sarcastic. The rest of the Inazuma Japan look at them with a glare, but he ignored it. Then, Sakuma noticed something after the match of the Prism Stars.

"So Fudou, why are you staring that girl who is with Aira? I didn't know you were interested in girls." Sakuma said while he smirking.

Everyone was shocked. Fudou is interested in girls?! Fudou blushed when Sakuma said that.

"No, why would I be interested in that girl?" Fudou answered while he blushed.

Kidou smirked as well. He never knew that Fudou was interested in girls as well. "You were staring at her when she was talking to Aira." He said.

**Flashback**

_After Aira talked to her brother and Nezu coming up to her, Fudou was staring at Nezu. 'She looks hot for a Prism Star.' He thought. He didn't know that Sakuma and Kidou were looking at him, wondering why is he interested in Nezu._

**Flashback End**

"You were watching me?!" Fudou exclaimed. Everyone laughed at Fudou's expression.

"You know, your not the only one who's in love with the Prism Stars, usshiusshiusshi~." Kogure snickered.

Everyone looked at him with a confused look.

"What do you mean?" Endou asked. Kogure can't answer because of Haruna was shouting at him to mind his own business.

"Gouenji was looking at Yuu when she answer his question aboutif the girls need a break." Toramaru chimed.

Gouenji blushed. "Toramaru!" he shouted and Toramaru stick his tongue out teasing. Everyone was really surprise. The flame striker is actually in love with a star.

"Don't forget that Kazemaru has a slight crush on the Prism Stars' captain, nee _Kaze-san_?" Tsunami teased.

And everyone is really shocked that Kazemaru was also in love with Aira, the captain of the Prism Stars.

"TSUNAMI!"Kazemaru shouted while he blushed.

Everyone laughed that their three teammates are in love with one of the three Prism Stars.

The three blushing boys flushed with a lot of the embarrassment.

**Prism Stars POV**

The girls are rehearsing their singing vocals and their dancing skills. During their break time, they talked about that Aira was talking to Kazemaru thinking that he had a crush on her.

"You're serious?!" Suzuki shouted and looked at the captain. Aira wasn't sure about it. "I don't know guys, I mean I never been in love with someone." Aira said.

"Just think about it!" Yuu said happily. "It's worth a try when you first fell in love with somebody." Sarah said with a smile.

"Hey, if he dumps you then you always have us, right guys?" Nikki asked the girls. The girls nodded. They have been together ever since the famous boys band and team, Ryuusei Boyz disband. But, Aira suggested that we should be on a soccer team and be idols at the same time.

"Alright everyone, starting tomorrow at 9:00 a.m. practice on singing rehearsals and the afternoon dancing rehearsals and at 4:00 p.m. practice both singing and dancing skills by one, got it?" Karu announced the schedule.

"Got it!" they shouted.

**Well what do you guys think? There would be a concert at the mall so I need some ideas (I'm not good with ideas) of which songs they should sing (J-POP) and what kind of outfits they should wear (It needs to be a same design). Got any ideas, PM me**

**Remember:**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. Rehearsal Time

**Minna-san! Welcome to the Inazuma Eleven Stage On chapter six! I still need some more songs that has to be J-pop like Berryz Koubou, C-ute, Morning Musume, etc. and the outfits. And I'm going to speed it up a little because the computer I'm using deleted my WHOLE chapter on it's own. Yup, the whole chapter.**

**I DON'T OWN INAZUMA ELEVEN!**

**Let's get this party started! Stage On!**

**Inazuma Japan POV**

During their practice, Touko and Rika came to see them practicing. The managers talked to the girls about they have met the Prism Stars. The both of them were shocked. They're also big fans for the Prism Stars. Aki and Haruna also told them that they have their autographs making them envious.

"You guys are lucky! I wanted to meet them!" Rika pouted. "They said that we can visit them anytime soon, but right now they were rehearsing for a concert next weekend so maybe we should wait until they finished." Fuyuka said.

"Daijoubu, they don't mind if you guys visit them." Someone said. The girls looked at Akoto who is carrying some groceries and a girl that's 19 years old who is right beside him, Izumi Angelik, is carrying the rest of the groceries.

"Akoto, what are you doing here?" Fuyuka asked the youngest brother of Aira's. "I was carrying some groceries for Angelik-nee for the girls' lunch." He answered.

"I see, do you guys need help? That's a lot of groceries you guys got." Aki asked. "It's okay, we can handle this." Angelik said trying to carrying all the groceries, but is very heavy.

"Angelik-nee, we need a lot of help to carrying all the groceries. Besides, your having a hard time holding the groceries." Akoto stated. Angelik was about to answer, but one of the bags she's holding are about to fall, but luckily Haruna caught it. Angelik sighed and said, "Okay we need some help."

Fuyuka asked Kudou if they can help Akoto and Angelik to the Shining Prism Arena for the groceries. Kudou said yes and the girls help them taking the groceries to the caravan.

Akoto asked the guys if they want to come to the S.P.A. to see the rehearsals of the Prism Stars. The guys said yes and they went to the caravan. They were excited to see the Prism Stars again, but not Fudou, Kazemaru, and Gouenji.

They were so embarrassed about yesterday that the Sakuma, Toramaru, and Tsunami had just confessed their crushes on Nezu, Yuu, and Aira.

"I wonder what kind of rehearsals are they doing…" Touko wondered.

"Guess you have to find out." Angelik answered.

**Prism Stars POV**

Aruto and Karu are listening the singing that the girls are doing first. Aruto said that's all for today for singing, they all waited for Akoto and Angelik to get the groceries for lunch.

"Where are they? I'm so hungry!" Claira whined. The others agreed with Claira.

"I'm sure they'll make it soon." Amber said while she strummed her guitar.

And they did. Akoto and Angelik had arrived with the groceries along with the Inazuma Japan.

Rika and Touko were really amazed. This is their first time seeing the Prism Stars in real person. When Rika asked them for their autographs, everyone fell in anime style .

"Rika, we're not here for autographs, we're here just for dropping off Akoto and Angelik." Touko scolded Rika. Rika pouted thinking that is not fair.

"It's okay, we don't mind about signing our autographs. It will make the person happy."Aira said with a smile. The smile that Aira have made Kazemaru blushed.

"Honto nii? Yatta!" Rika shouted happily and gives Aira her autograph book and a pen. While Aira was signing, Rika noticed that Kazemaru was looking straight at Aira.

'_Don't tell me…'_ Rika's thoughts are interrupted by Aira when she handed back her autograph book and her pen. Rika happily took it back and Aira walked away to talk to Hikari, Yuu, Saori, and Nezu.

Rika looked Kazemaru who is still looking at Aira and thought about something. When she got an answer, she smirk to herself and said, "How interesting."

**Normal POV**

The managers and Angelik made some lunch that Angelik and Akoto got from the groceries for the guys and girls. Everyone was eating their lunch happily. Some of them wants to get to know each other and some were just eating their food.

**Inazuma Japan POV**

Tsunami and Midorikawa were looking at Gwenine and Suzuki who are eating together and chatting with Amber.

Hiroto and Kazemaru noticed them looking at the two girls. They each tapping them on the shoulder making them jumped up a little, almost dropping their lunch.

"Are you guys looking at the two girls over there?" Hiroto teased. Tsunami and Midorikawa blushed. "No, of course not!" Tsunami answered and starts munching his lunch.

"Yeah, and Hiroto you also have crush on someone here and now." Midorikawa said. Hiroto spewed his drink when Midorikawa said about having a crush on someone. He blushed and turned his head to Midorikawa and said, "And the person will be…?" he paused when Midorikawa pointed at Saori who is with Aira, Nezu, Yuu, and Hikari.

"I don't like her!" he said and started to panicked because Saori noticed that Midorikawa was pointing at her and turns around if they're alright. The guys noticed that she was looking at them and they just give her a small wave and she wave back to them and turned back to her friends.

"Well, at least that I don't have a crush on the Prism Stars' captain, nee _Kaze-san?_" Hiroto asked Kazemaru with the nickname that Aira gave him.

Kazemaru blushed when he heard that nickname. "S-shut up!" he shouted. After they finished teasing each other, they go right back to their lunch.

**The managers' POV**

The managers were looking at the boys with a confused look. Tsunami and Midorikawa were looking at Gwenine and Suzuki, Kazemaru was looking at Aira, Hiroto was staring at Saori, Fudou was keeping an eye on Nezu, Gouenji who is with her twin sister Lily**(yeah I didn't mentioned that)** was looking at Yuu who is she now eating a chocolate candy and gets really hyper, Fubuki was with Hikari, Jiyou, and Tachimuka and he started staring at Jiyou, but she didn't noticed it, Tachimuka was looking at Hikari eating her spicy food, Toramaru was eating and looking at Claira at the same time, and Sakuma and Kidou are looking at Shizu and Lily who are still talking to their friend or a sibling.

"I wonder why Onii-san and the other guys are looking at the Prism Stars?" Hauna wondered. Touko, Aki and Fuyuka wondered the same thing, but Rika jumps in and answered to Haruna's question.

"Girls, girls," Rika began, "can't you see, those guys are in love!" she squealed. The other four girls aren't sure if the guys like the Prism Stars or not. "What are you talking about, Rika? Their just looking at them for no reason." Touko stated.

"But, this is love at first sight! They do love them!" Rika protest. The managers remember yesterday that Fudou, Gouenji, and Kazemaru have a crush on Nezu, Yuu, and Aira.

"I think you have a point there, Rika." Aki started, "Yesterday, Fudou, Kazemaru, and Gouenji have a crush on Nezu, Yuu, and Aira." Fuyuka and Haruna nodded for agreement.

"See, I told you! This is love at first sight~." Rika sighed dreamily. Touko wasn't really sure about this. "I have a bad feeling about this." She said.

**Normal POV**

After a lunch break, the girls are start doing their dancing routines. The guys watched them dancing like what they did in the soccer match.

Rika and Touko were amazed by their movements. They were enjoying watching the girls dancing when a 10 min. break has begin.

The guys went to the girls saying that they did very well on their dancing skills. The girls thank them with a smile and some of the guys blushed while the others saying 'you welcome.'

After a 10 min. break, the girls are now doing both singing and dancing skills together. Once they did, the guys were amazed, even Kudou was amazed that Aruto was coaching them and giving them some singing and dancing skills.

'_Aruto, why did you decided to coached the Prism Stars after your team got disbanded seven years ago?'_ Kudou thought.

"Okay ladies, that's all for today. You guys deserved a break." Aruto announced.

"Arigatou, kantoku!" the girls answered and they go to the changing room to changed their training clothes to their casual clothes.

"You've been pumped up." Angelik said to Aruto.

"I just giving them a break that's all." Aruto replied. Angelik rolled her eyes thinking that he has something else that is on his mind. Then, Karu came and giving Aruto a pat on a back.

"You did very well, Aruto. The girls are very lucky to have you as their coach." Karu said.

"Yeah…thanks Karu."Aruto thanked him and walked away. "I'll see you two tomorrow."

Angelik and Karu wondering what's wrong with Aruto. Kudou wonders the same thing.

"Aruto, what's on your mind?" He said to himself.

**Yeah that's all for today! I finally finished the chapter! Guys, I still need some songs and outfits for the Prism Stars concert. If you guys want your OC to sing in solo, PM me.**

**And Remember:**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	9. Songs for the Concert

**Before I can make the next chapter of the story, I will show the list of songs I chose myself and the people who requested.**

**Here are the songs:**

**Berryz Koubou: Heroine ni narou ka**

**Berryz Koubou: Shining Power**

**C-ute: Tokaikko Junjo**

**Fripside: Only my Railgun**

**Chiaki Ishikawa: Uninstall**

**Crush Tears: White Wing**

**T-Pistonz+KMC: Ohayou! Shining Day!**

**Hatsune Miku: Rolling Girl**

**Berryz Koubou: Special Generation**

**C-ute: Ookina ai de motenashite**

**That's all the songs! If you have questions about this list, PM me.**

**Also, I might make a new story in the future after this story. And your OC from this story will be on my next story after this one.**

**That's all for today!**


	10. Concert Time Part 1

**Welcome to the Inazuma Eleven Stage On chapter seven! You remember the songs I put on the list. So I did a little adjustments to the songs.**

**I DON'T OWN INAZUMA ELEVEN!**

**Now, let's get the concert begin! Stage On!**

**Prism Stars POV.**

Days had passed afterthe Prism Stars have been practicing for the concert at the mall. After a long wait, the concert has finally arrived. The girls are really excited. They packed their stuff and head to their caravan **(I know but what else they can get on when their traveling somewhere?)**.

Some of the girls didn't get enough sleep, because they probably slept really late doing something last night. Suzuki and Gwenine are chatting with Hikari, Jiyu, and Saori.

"Hey Suzu," Gwenine asked Suzuki, "I noticed that Midorikawa-guy was staring at you."

Suzuki blushed. She didn't know that Midorikawa was looking at her but she shook her head and turns her head facing the window ignoring Gwenine.

"Come on, Suzu. There's nothing to be embarrassed about it." Hikari said smiling, "and besides… I have a crush on Tachimuka…" she blushed.

"Awwww~!" they all awed. Hikari blushed even more. Saori thought of something and spoke up. "Nee Hikari, did you noticed that Fubuki was looking at Jiyu?" she questioned.

"Now that you mentioned, Fubuki was looking at Sky when we ate lunch after our singing rehearsals." Hikari wondered.

Jiyu blushed madly. "Why would that ice-boy would stare at me?" she said rudely. Saori was about to yell at Jiyu, Hikari stops her and shook her head.

"Sky, You should think about it. If you really like Fubuki, don't worry. My lips are sealed." Hikari joked making Jiyu blushed even more.

"Speaking of staring," Suzuki began and looked at Gwenine with a smirk, "that surfer boy was looking at you, Gwenny."

Gwenine blushed and strted to panicked making the other girls laughed. On the other side, Claira and Zoey were also talking with Misani, Shizu, and Lily. They,too are also talking about the guys who are looking at them. Even Aira, Nezu, and Yuu.

Amber, Nikki, Aseena, and Sarah are talking about the other boys who visit them for the first time.

After their conservation about the guys, they have arrived at the mall putting their disguises and went to the center of the mall that has a stage on it.

**Inazuma Japan POV (I wish I want to continued the Prism Stars' conservation but I'm too lazy -_-)**

"NO PRACTICE TODAY?!" they yelled. They were doing soccer practice today, but Kudou said there's no soccer practice.

"Why, Kantoku!?" Endou exclaimed. Then, the managers ran to them and handed them tickets.

"What are the tickets for?" Kidou asked. The rest of the team wondered, too. Why would the managers giving the tickets to the boys?

"Hibiki and Kudou bought these tickets to the concert that the Prism Stars are living today!" Haruna answered cheerfully.

"REALLY?!" They shouted again. They looked at Kudou, wondering why would they should go to the concert.

Kudou turned around, not letting the team look at him with a surprise look on their faces. The real reason why Kudou bought the tickets is wondering why is Aruto coaching the Prism Stars.

"Yosh minna! Let's head to the concert!" Endou shouted. Everyone cheered and ran to the caravan.

"But first," Aki began making the guys stop. Then, Aki, Haruna and Fuyuka dragged the guys to their rooms, "you guys need to get dress."

"What?!" they yelled. They looked fine wearing their uniforms to the concert, but the managers think that they need a little 'adjustments.'

**At the mall…**

Everyone were sitting on their seats for the Prism Stars concert. Some of the crowd are chatting, excitedly about the Prism Stars debut on stage while the other crowd are rushing towards their seats wanting to see up close.

Luckily, they are aren't enough people. They were a little more than a lot more. The Inazuma Japan arrived with their casual clothes because the managers want them to dress properly. They have no idea why their dressing up that way, but hey, it is a concert, right?

"I guess you guys have the same idea, huh?" the voice said. They all turned around and saw Fidio who is dressed up in his casual clothes along with his team, Orpheus.

"All of us have the same idea." Said the another voice. They are the Fire Dragon, Unicorns, Knights of Queen, The Empire, Neo Japan, Sun Garden, and the Little Gigant along with Natsumi. And some other girls like Touko, Rika, and her team the Osaka Gals.

They're all wearing their casual clothes other than their uniforms.

"And we all have to dress for the concert." Endou said. They all agree except the girls. "Hey, at least we get to see the concert, so let's hurried up before they were taken." Natsumi said and ran to the seats with the girls.

The guys rush down to get in their seats.

**Behind the stage…**

The Prism Stars are getting dressed for the concert. Their wearing a turquoise trench coats (the tail of it is cut off majorly) with purple sweatpants and red dancing shoes. On their face, they wore a purple eye shadow, not too much though and a red lightning bolt tattoo (removable/washable) on their right cheek.

"Okay ladies, I will tell you which groups that you'll be in it today." Angelik announced. Karu answered who is in group one or group two.

Group one is Aira, Saori, Hikari, Yuu, Amber, Lily, Sarah, and Suzuki.

Group two is Nezu, Jiyu, Gwenine, Aseena, Nikki, Shizu, Zoey, and Misani.

"Minna, ganbatte!" Claira encouraged them. "Go get them!" Akoto said cheerfully. The girls nod and group one takes the stage.

Aruto watched group one walking up to the stage. _'Guys… I hope you all still watching…" _he thought reminded of him and his team take the stage with Kudou on their side.

**In front of the stage…**

Everyone is all gathered, including the soccer teams and their coaches. They were all in the middle of the seats. The girls are in front of them, wanting to see the Prism Stars, some of the guys are in the middle between the girls and the other guys or right behind them.

"Nee, nee, I wonder when it will start?" Kabeyama wondered. "Who knows," Rika answered, "it might be sooner or later."

Then, the buzzer is on meaning the concert is about to start. Everyone was shouting their team name out loud, wanting them to see them right now.

"PRISM, PRISM, PRISM, PRISM, PRISM!" the cheering went on and on, including the some of the guys and all of the girls are chanting their name.

When the music starts, they all cheered, meaning they appeared.

**(Group 1: Play Heroine ni narou ka by Berryz Koubou)**

The girls on the stage dances and the crowd went wild. The guys who have a crush one of the Prism Stars have their mouth opened. They never knew that the girls can dress up so you know…attractive.

Saori sang the first.

_Machi wa GIRAGIRA shite  
_"SAORI!" the crowd shouted while Amber said the next lyrics.

_Kyou mo nigiwau Starlight_

Then, Aira sings._  
Watashi DOKIDOKI shite  
_"AIRA!" the crowd shouted her name while Lily sang another one.

_Hitori samayou Moonlight  
_Yuu_  
Dare ka ni aisaretai  
_Suzuki

_Furueru tamashii  
_Hikari

_Nanka konya wa  
_Sarah

_Daitan ni naresou_

Saori__

Aitsu doushiteru ka na  
Amber

_Kyou wa sasou yo Starlight  
_Aira

_Hisashiburi atsumarou_

Lily_  
Minna ga tsudou Moonlight  
_Yuu_  
Honki de aisaretai_

Suzuki_  
Kogoeru ENAJII_

Hikari_  
Kitto konya wa_

Sarah_  
Atsuku naresou na_

Everyone

_Kibun da ne da ne da ne da ne  
Fu!  
__Saa HIROIN ni narou ka  
_Yuu

_Yuuki dase  
_Sarah

_Sagaccha dame  
_Amber

_Hora machi chuu wa kizuiteru_

_ lyrics/b/berryz_koubou/heroine_ni_narou_ ]__  
Saa kagayaichaouka  
_Hikari

_Watashi kara  
_Suzuki

_Atarashii watashi  
_Aira

_Hora minna minna chuumoku no Saori: HIROIN  
_**(You guys probably know the drill, right?)**_  
__Yume wa KIRAKIRA shite  
Itsuka kagayake Starlight  
Koi wa dogimagi shite  
Itsuka tsukamou Moonlight_

Ima made kanjite ta  
Dare ka e no JERASHII  
Nanka konya wa  
Subete fukkire sou na  
Kanji da ne da ne da ne da ne  
Fu!

Saa HIROIN ni narou ka  
Daitan demo  
Mini demo OK  
Hora machi chuu ga sawaideru

Saa kagayaichaouka  
Yume ja nai  
Subarashii mirai  
Hora minna minna akogare no Aira_: HIROIN_

The girls continued dancing while the crowd chanting them. The guys are watching them with awestruck. Kudou still wanders why is Aruto coaching the Prism Stars.

'_What's on your mind, Aruto?' _he wondered.__

Saa HIROIN ni narou ka  
Daitan demo  
Mini demo OK  
Hora machi chuu ga sawaideru

Saa kagayaichaouka  
Yume ja nai  
Subarashii mirai  
Hora minna minna akogare no _Amber and Lily:__HIROIN_

Everyone applaud when the lights were out.

"That was an awesome performance, right?!" Rika sqealed. The girls thought they were amazing as well. "Those movements were amazing! I wanted to try them!" Reina said cheerfully. Hiroto and Midorikawa looked at Reina with a smile.

"Oh yeah," Reina began and turning facing Hiroto and Midorikawa, "I heard that you two have a crush on Saori and Suzuki, right?" Hiroto and Midorikawa blushed.

The rest of the people who are from Sun Garden are looking at Hiroto and Midorikawa and began asking a lot of questions.

"WE DO NOT HAVE A CRUSH ON THEM!" they shouted making everyone laughed.

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about," Suzuno began and the two guys look at him, "besides, Nagumo had a crush on that Sarah-girl, right?"

Burn blushed and shouted "WHY WOULD I HAVE A CRUSH ON THAT GIRL?!" making everyone laugh more.

**Okay that's all for now! More songs will be living in on the next chapter. I need another outfits for the groups. Any ideas, PM me.**

**Remember:**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	11. Concert Time Part 2

**Minna! Here is Chapter 8! Since I didn't get enough PM about the outfits for the groups, so I just think of something and put it in it okay? Anyway, we left off after the Prism Stars finished their first song, the orphans from the Sun Garden asked Hiroto and Midorikawa a lot of questions about if they have a crush on Saori and Suzuki. But, Suzuno comfort them by telling everyone that Burn has a crush on Sarah. Love is in the air, right~?**

**I DON'T OWN INAZUMA ELEVEN**

**Okay, let's get the concert moving! Stage On!**

**Behind the stage…**

Group one had finished their performance while the other group complimenting them and Akoto and Claira give the girls some water and a towel.

Up next is Gwenine, going to do her solo. She is wearing a short wide turquoise with a wave print on it with blue sandals and a necklace with one shark tooth on it. Her hair is loose but with three small braids on the side of her head.

"Gwenine, you're up!" Aruto shouted her name. "Hai!" she answered. _'I'm up next.'_ She thought to herself while looking at the mirror before taking the stage.

**In front of the stage…**

Everyone was still cheering and when the music starts, the lights shine towards Gwenine. Tsunami looked at the girl with his eyes widened. He never seen this girl so beautiful before.

Touko noticed Tsunami right behind him and turned around facing him. "Are you okay?" she questioned.

Tsunami got startled and looked at Touko, who had a suspicious look on her face. "N-no, I'm fine." He answered.

Touko thinks its suspicious, but let it go when Gwenine starts singing.

**(Gwenine: Play White Wing by Crush Tears Me: I can't find the lyrics of this song so listened to it. If you find it, let me know)**

Tsunami was looking at Gwenine. He is just hearing her beautiful voice, not noticing that Touko was looking at him and Gwenine.

'_Wonder what he's thinking…' _She thought.

The rest of the Inazuma Japan notice their surfer boy was looking at Gwenine with some 'love-dovey' eyes on him. They look at each other and smiled, thinking that they need a little talk to Tsunami.

**Behind the stage…**

"Not bad. She's getting it better." Nikki said. Jiyu was also looking at Gwenine. Gwenine was singing happily.

"Maybe she's singing for that surfer boy that Suzuki mentioned." Jiyu mentioned. It was funny when Gwenine was blushing about Tsunami.

"Daijoubu, I'm sure that she's singing with all her heart, singing in front of everyone, like the rest of us." Aseena answered. She's sitting on the chair, doing her hair until group two calls in along with Zoey and Misani.

Nikki and Jiyu were looking at Aseena with a weird look. "What do you mean, Aseena?" Nikki wondered. Zoey turned her body around with a serious look and said "What she means is that some of the Inazuma Japan's teammates are falling in love with our teammates. Can't you see that some of the boys are looking at our teammates like they never seen someone so beautiful before."

Nikki and Aseena looked at each other and looked at Zoey. They wondered if the girls have the same feeling as the boys do. They shook their heads and look back at Gwenine, which she almost finishing her solo.

**On stage…**

Gwenine is almost finishing her solo. _'Maybe I do have a crush on Tsunami,' _she thought, _'Could it be just a coincidence or maybe just real?'_

**In front of the stage of the crowd…**

After Gwenine finished her solo, the crowd applause and the stage went black again. The guys looked at Tsunami with a suspicious look, making Tsunami shivered.

"Nee Tsunami, What do you think about Gwenine?" Kabeyama said curiously. Tsunami blushed and hang his head. "W-well umm… she's cool, I guess." He stuttered.

"Hmmm… there's more than that, right?" asked Tachimuka. Tsunami blushed even harder causing everyone to laugh.

"What? At least some of you guys may have a crush on the other Prism Stars as well!" Tsunami yelled. The guys who have a crush on the Prism Stars blushed and turned their heads facing the stage.

The girls noticed that the guys are blushing and started to whispered to each other, not letting the guys hear their conservation.

"Nee nee, the guys are blushing like crazy!" Rika whispered.

"Does that mean that they love the Prism Stars?" Fuyuka wondered looking at the guys. Reina looked at Hiroto, Midorikawa and Nagumo who are still blushing.

"I think that they need some little help." Reina replied making the other girls looking at her with a confused look.

"What do you mean, Reina?" asked Natsumi. Reina smiled. "You'll see." She turned her head around and so does the other girls.

The music began putting on the lights on group one.

Some of them were wearing a neon colored shirts and skirts with black boots while the other girls wear the neon colored shirts and shorts with black boots.

**(Group one: Play Shining Power by Berryz Koubou)**

The girls are dancing while Amber and Lily went to the steps right above the girls.

The crowd cheered with their light or glow sticks waved or struck it out. The teams were also chanting them as well. Some of them were cheering loud while some were just watching it.

Amber

_Akogare no kimi ga kuru _

She both put her microphone in front of the crowd, wanting the crowd to say the song she sang while the other girls are singing  
_Akogare no kimi ga kuru_

Lily  
_Ii tokoro misetaize  
_Saori  
_Tooku de te wo furu kimi  
_Saori, Aira, Yuu and Sarah

_Saa hajimaruze_ Then Amber, Lily, Suzuki, and Hikari: _saa kagayakuze_

Yuu  
_Boku ni wa kimi ga iru kara_

Aira

_Power afureteku !  
_All  
_Kimi ga tsuketta nidangasane obentou_  
Yuu

_Karaage dake no okazu ga mabushii sugiruze  
_All

_Nakama no bentou girly miwatashita kedo  
_Aira

_Boku no ga ichiban datta yo hakuryoku manten sa  
_All

_Kyou wa suteki na ichinichi  
_Amber and Lily

_Katesou na ki ga suru  
_Lily  
_Akogare no kimi no koe  
_Same thing as Amber did

_Akogare no kimi no koe  
_Amber

_Grand ni bibiiteru  
_Suzuki  
_Punchy ga osotte kita_  
Suzuki, Yuu, Aira, and Sarah

_Saa koko ga chanc_e Then Amber, Lily, Saori and Hikari: _saa kachinukunda  
_Sarah

_Boku ni wa kimi ga iru kara  
_Hikari

_Kowaku wa nainda_

All  
_Kimi ga tsukutta nidangasane obentou  
_Aira

_Honno sukoshi dake gohan ga katayotteru keredo  
_All

_Donna koukyuu na deep chika obentou yori_

Saori

_Boku no ranch wa kagayaku seishun no aji sa_  
All

_Tsuyoku de ikuze gogo kara_  
Yuu

_Mirai ga koko ni aru_  
They continued dancing while Amber and Lily are coming down the steps. But one thing that some of the girls have in thought. They were still thinking about the Inazuma Japan. Even though they just met, they still have some feelings for the guys.

After the thought, Amber and Lily went to the center of the group and sing.  
_Kimi ga tsukutta nidangasane obentou  
Honno sukoshi dake gohan ga katayotteru keredo  
_All

_Donna koukyuu na deep chika obentou yori  
_Saori

_Boku no ranch wa kagayaku seishun no aji sa  
_All

_Tsuyoku de ikuze gogo kara  
_Aira

_Mirai ga koko ni aru_

The continued dancing making the crowd chanting them even more. The song ended and the crowd applaud.

Now, Nezu appeared wearing a short red and black checked skirt and a black tank top with the same boots as group one wore. She is between group one began to say the parts of the song while group one dance.

Fudou's mouth is wide open. He thought that Nezu can be so… you know what I mean, right?

Kidou and Sakuma noticed it and look at each other. They smirked. They need a word for Fudou.

**(Group two: Play Tokaikko Junjou by C-ute)**

Nezu

_Sunao ni honshin wo hanasu nante  
Onna no ko kara dekinai kamoshirenai  
Demo ne watashi kodomo ja nai  
Ikkyo ichidou anata no subete ga itoshii_  
The crowd says "ARE YOU READY?"

Group one leaves the stage while Nezu's group appeared with the same outfit as hers. They all pumped their fists up in the air and the crowd followed along with them.

**(I want to put the names of this song, but I don't know anything about C-ute)**  
_Kotoba ni imi wo  
Sotto shinobaseta  
Kidzuite hoshii  
Mune no uchi_

Aruiteite mo  
HINTO dashiteru  
Hashitanai ko ja  
Nain da yo

(Don't stop)  
Watashi Kodomo ja nai  
(Don't stop)  
Demo ne Demo ne Dakedo  
(Junjou)  
Hajimatta kesshin  
Mou tomaranai

(Don't stop)  
Tatoe Kono chikyuu ni  
Uragirarete mo  
Meiwaku nante kakenai wa

Yume wo miteru  
Kokyuu shiteru  
Shokuji shiteru  
Anata ga iru

Mie hatte mo  
Iji hatte mo  
Sono zenbu  
Itoshii  
_[ Lyrics from: lyrics/c/c_ute/tokaikko_ ]__  
Shisen wo sorashi  
Kinchou hodoita  
Iza to nattara  
Furueru wa_

(Don't stop)  
Aki wa yo ga nagakute  
(Don't stop)  
Demo ne Demo ne Dakedo  
(Junjou)  
Kokoro wo doushi shite  
Nodokitai

(Don't stop)  
Gaman dekisou ni nai  
Itami ni taete  
Wagamama nante iwanai wa

Doryoku shiteru  
Hanashi shiteru  
Akubi shiteru  
Anata ga iru

Oresou demo  
Fuzaketete mo  
Sono zenbu  
Itoshii

Yume wo miteru  
Kokyuu shiteru  
Shokuji shiteru  
Anata ga iru

Mie hatte mo  
Iji hatte mo  
Sono zenbu  
Itoshii

Doryoku shiteru  
Hanashi shiteru  
Akubi shiteru  
Anata ga iru

Oresou demo  
Fuzaketete mo  
Sono zenbu  
Itoshii

Nezu__

Kokoro no naka wo minuite hoshii...  
Kokoro no naka wo minuite hoshii...  
Kokoro no naka wo minuite hoshii

Everyone applause and then the stage went black. Kidou and Sakuma tapped Fudou's shoulders. He turned around and said, "What do you guys want?"

Kidou and Sakuma smirked. Fudou don't know why those two are smirking.

"Sooo," Sakuma began, "What do you think of Nezu, Fudou?" Kidou asked. Fudou began to blushed. He turned his head around, not looking at Kidou and Sakuma.

"What are you talking about?" he asked. They smirked wider, making Fudou uneasy.

"What are we talking about is you and Nezu. Together forever." Sakuma said teasingly. Fudou blushed even harder, making the other two boys laugh.

**Behind the stage…**

"Ai-chan, your up next." Yuu said. Aira nodded and stand up. She touch her necklace, reminding why she wants a soccer team and a pop-idol group at the same time.

Aruto noticed it and hung his head low.

'_Aira, is this why that you want to become a soccer player and a idol just for me?'_ he wondered.

**That's all for today! Yeah, I know that its been a while to make this chapter, but I promise that I will make another chapter as soon as I finished my priorities. Speaking of which, If you want to know why my OC suggest that she wants to become a soccer player and a idol, you have to wait and find out. **

**Aira: Wait a second Spring, you need to tell them about the story that you'r going to make!**

**Spring (me): Oh yeah! I'm going to make another story. Its kinda the same thing, but in Inazuma Eleven GO. And my OC and my other Oc will be there. Your OC can join there, too. Just give me the details and I'll add them up. And I'm using my other OC as a main character. I will accepting OCs for my next story for like a few more chapters.**

**Aira: Chotto mate! Are you telling them that you're finishing the story already?**

**Spring: What? No! I'm just saying is that I'm going to write my story between this and the other one.**

**Aira: Souka! I get it now!**

**Spring: *sweattdropped* Well that's it for now!**

**Aira: And remember…**

**Both:**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	12. Author's Notes

**Spring: Minna-san, I have some news about this story.**

**Aira: Okay, what is it?**

**Spring: Since I was too focusing on the Live Start, I decided that I should skipped the concert.**

**Aira: WHAT?! WHY?!**

**Spring: *in the emo corner* I was too focusing on the Live Start, I almost forgot the Stage On! *streaming in tears***

**Akara: *sweatdropped* I see, well if everyone wants her to skipped the concert, that's okay.**

**Spring: Gomenasai! *continues crying***

**Aira: Akara, can you comfort Spring for a minute?**

**Akara: Hai *gives Spring a tissue***

**Aira: And also, Spring needs the OCs from the Stage On for the Live Start, but in 10 years later. Look at her profile if you're confused. Also, Spring will probably will make the Chrono Stone of it as well. What do you guys think? Would you like Spring to make the Chrono Stone of it?**

**Aira and Akara: PLEASE REVIEW!**


	13. OCs introduction

**Minna-san, before I can make another chapter, I'm going to introduce to the OCs who had entered last month. First I'll do mine and then the rest.**

* * *

Username: SapphireSpade (a.k.a. Me)

Name: Hono Aira

Nickname: Ai-chan or Love

Age: 14

Appearance: Ruby hair on the waist length put on ponytails with a heart hair ties. A few hair strands on the sides. Her eyes are aquamarine blue. But in soccer, she sometimes put on pigtails with a head band.

How she dress: Her outfit is the same as Mei (from Pokemon Black 2 White 2) but the shirt is ruby color half sleeve shirt with a scarlet red sleeveless jacket hooded,a crimson skirt or black shorts that are half way to the knee with black stockings,a maroon color sneakers. She always wear a red heart pendant necklace but not in soccer. She sometimes wears a hat and sunglasses in disguise.

Family members: Hono Aruto (older brother),Hono Akoto (younger brother),Hono Akito (father, in business trip),Hono Airi (mother, in business trip)

Personality: Nice,caring,kind,understanding,energetic,cheerful,straight-forward,funny,aggressive when she plays soccer or gets annoyed.

Likes: Singing,dancing,her friends,soccer,make things,teasing the boys sometimes,romance,her brothers,ice cream,stargazing,poems,drawing,skating,cooking,and everyone's smile.

Hates: People who are feeling down,ghosts,bugs,losing something is important,her friends tease her when she's with a boy,and getting annoyed by her brothers.

Crush: Kazemaru Ichirouta

Team: Prism Stars

Hisstasu and Details:

Piano Dash (dribbling)-a piano path appear from the soccer ball and dances with the soccer ball on the path passing the opposing team

Soothing Lullaby (dribbling and blocking)-sings with a beautiful voice that makes the victim falls asleep and then steals the ball

Beauty Harmony (shooting)-jumps with the ball and then spin it really fast and kicks it when the stream of music notes appears.

Fairy Skip (dribbling and blocking)-when the opposing team passes the ball to their players,the user of this hissatsu jumps in with wings on her back and takes the ball

Stardust Dance (blocking)-the user dances in hip-hop style forming a star barrier to block the shooting hisstasu

Spiral Fire (shooting)-the user kicks the ball high and then spins it until the flames comes out of the ball then shoot it in the goal

Windy Gust (blocking)-the user puts her arms on her chest and spins around when the gust of wind appear below her feet then raise her hand in a fist letting the wind go around it and the user making a pod

Musical Labyrinth (blocking)-when the user sings, music bars with notes appear forming a labyrinth around the victim then makes musical sounds until the victim's head hurts

Sonic Speakers (shooting)-the user snaps her fingers to gaining 2 stereos behind the user then the user kicks the ball while the stereos frequency increases the speed of the ball to the net.

Aurora Star (shooting)- she kicks the ball and jumps towards it. Auroras and stars appeared and circling around her. She spins around and goes behind the goal and kicks the ball surrounded by aurora and stars circling around the ball towards the net. (This is a legendary move of the Prism Stars)

Tornado Resonate (combination block)-the two users jumps in the air and then spin around making two tornadoes trapping one or more players in the tornadoes and then make an echo sound all over the place making the players's head hurts.

Hurricane Spin (combination shoot)-when the ball is in the air,the two users run to the ball and jump at the same time when a gust of wind appeared around the go upside down position and kick at the same time. When the ball is kicked, the ball goes really fast with a lot of gust of wind making the players blow off away to the goal.

Hissatsu Tactics:

Aurora Future Star (combination shoot)-one of the five users kick the ball as high as it goes then the users jumps really high at the same time then wings made out of the auroras appear in their backs fly high to the ball then form a star shape around the ball and kick it at the same time forming a star shaped around the ball spinning with the stream of aurora and a big star putting on the ball in the middle spinning in high speed to the net.

School: Raimon (even though she's already on another team)

Position: Defender, Midfielder, and the Captain

Element: Wind, wood, fire

History/other information: Hono Aira is the captain of the most popular team and pop-idol in the world known as "Prism Stars."She's very athletic and great singer to her team. When she was 9 while her older brother, Hono Aruto, was 16 and her younger brother, Hono Akoto, was 5, their parents are working on a business trip far away from here. When she's 14, she transferred to Raimon.

* * *

Username: Pokefan291

Name: Otonashi Hikari (Hikari-chan)  
Age: 14  
Appearence: Medium length black hair, tied half up half down tied with a red ribbon and She has brown eyes. She dresses in a white buttoned down shirt and a light blue skirt.  
Family Members: Parents are deceased and Fubuki Shirou is like her big brother. They've live to together after the accident.  
Personality: Happy, Peppy. She's always smiling and is the little sister type character. She's also very caring and is always worrying over everyone.  
Likes: Sweets, soccer and singing. Also likes spicy foods.  
Hates: Evil, sadness and people who are mean.  
Crush: Tachimukai Yuuki  
Hisstasu: Light Hand, Quiet Catch, Ice Hand.  
Position: Goalkeeper  
School: Hakuren (second year/same year as Tachimukai)  
Elements: Ice and Light  
History: Her parents died at the same avalanche as Fubuki's parents. Since then they've been living together as brother and sister. She was manager for Raimon when Fubuki was playing there. She is like the little sister of the team.

* * *

Username: SarahNeeSan

Name: Izumi Sarah  
Nickname: Sarah-chan or Izumi-chan  
Age: between 13-14 ... you choose!  
Appearance: Black Eyes. A mid-length v-shape cut black hair.  
How your OCs dress: Wears a white t-shirt cover by a blue jacket. A baggy jeans and blue shoes.  
Family Members: Izumi Angelik- big sister. Izumi Tayo- father.  
Personality: She is very polite, nice and shy but always has a smile on her face.  
Likes: This girl loves the color blue very much!, Soccer, Boy Clothes and having fun.  
Hates: Bullies and someone calling her a boy/ tomboy because of her clothing.  
Crush: Gouenji, Fubuki, Hiroto, Burn or Gazel... you choose!  
Team: Prism Stars (if you don't like I'm sorry)  
Hissatsu and Details: Fire power- a hissatsu for defending the goal. The player will put her arms in cross and fire will cover her then when the ball is near she will put hands down and shout the hissatsu's name very loud.  
Moon shot- The player will create a small circle on the ground using her one foot and her surroundings will be dark and her opponent will be lost on track. When the player is near the goal, she will kick the ball and the goalkeeper will see a moon like ball toward his direction.  
Water splash- a hissatsu for stealing a ball. The player will slide on the ground and water is appearing. When the player steals the ball the opponent will be soak in water.  
School: Raimon Jr. High  
Position: Midfielder  
Element: Fire & Water... I dunno if Moon is included...  
History/other information: She called her Nee-san, Angelik-sama. She called people by their surname and she just added -san to their names. The first year treated her as a big sister.

* * *

Username: Im going crazy

Name: Takahashi Saori  
Nickname: none...  
Age: 14  
Appearance: She has brown hair which is split into 2 sections. The front part is short and the back part is long that reaches to her mid-back, which she she uses black ponytail. Has green eyes.  
How your OCs dress: she wears a white shirt with a red jean jacket and denim pants; black and white converse shoes  
Family Members: Parents: Takahashi Shinji and Takahashi Fumiko; Brother: Takahashi Ruka  
Personality: she's mostly calm. She's also kind and polite. She's usually sly in some scenarios. But she cares for her friends  
Likes: music, pastries, good laughs  
Hates: flirts, bullies  
Crush: Kiyama Hiroto  
Team: Prism Stars  
Hissatsu and Details:  
1) Talisman Sphere-(DF) she creates a spherical crystalline barrier that is charged with magical energy. It deflects the shoot  
2) Spirit Strike-(SH) she kicks the ball with 3 fox spirits around it that are imbued with powers of fire, water, and wind that shoots trough the goal  
School: Raimon  
Position: Midfielder  
Element: fire, water, and wind  
History/other information: none...

* * *

Username: Aseena2144

Name: (Last,First) Bloo, Aseena  
Nickname: Nina  
Age: 15  
Appearance: she has asian type skin, curly brown hair that's done up in a high pony tail with 2 bangs falling from the sides, dark eyes.  
How your OCs dress: A pink shirt that has short ruffles on the sleeves, A white waistcoat with black stripes that's left opened, White jeans, Light boots that come up to the knee with buckles.  
Family Members: Parents always on business, lives alone.  
Personality: she can get hyper a lot after eating sweets, she normally loves staying up late but then in the mornings she literally falls asleep, she cares for her friends no matter how long ago she knew them or even had forgotten them, she has a sweet nature but can be harsh at times of need.  
Likes: SOCCER! fashion, reading, art, music and going out to have fun.  
Hates: sexist people, rude jerks, selfish, self centred, bullies, physical violence  
Crush: Suzuno Fuusuke (Gazelle)  
Team: Prism Stars  
Hissatsu and Details: sky drop, sky blast, sky goddess attack, ultimate blast (aseena,gouenji,fubuki), shooting meteorite(aseena and hiroto), sky tornado (aseena and gouenji), attack from the heavens(most powerful, performed by self)  
School: England Soccer Academy(First year) Then moved back and went to Raimon.  
Position:Striker/Midfield  
Element: wind/fire  
History/other information: Was childhood friends with Inazuma eleven members(Ideally Gouenji, Hiroto and Fubuki.) and moved when she was young, but returned later and attended Raimon

* * *

Username: hetainazumapony

Name: Hayashi Yuu  
Nickname: ...She just likes being called Yuu, and you can add a 'san' or 'chan' or whatever like that too XDDD  
Age: 13 (a year younger than everyone else :D)  
Appearance: Fluoroscent-like, light green hair with a pink and white beanie on her head. Her eyes are the color of emerald green and she has a fair skin tone  
How your OC's dress: She usually wears a pale green jacket on her, which also has a slightly darker green stripe pattern on it. On the inside, she bears a white blouse with yellow frills and pale yellow skirt with an orange belt on it. Her shoes are yellow and white, running shoes XD  
Family Members: A father named Hayate, a mother named Yukari, younger twin siblings named Yuuna (girl) and Yuuma (boy) and a little brother named Yukio :DDD  
Personality: She's VERY hyper and VERY energetic. She could go crazy if you want XD In addition, she LOVES pocky and cookies and cute stuff like teddy bears o3o  
Likes: Generally, she likes soccer and her family and friends! AND POCKY, COOKIES, CUTE ITEMS, TEDDY BEARS, ANYTHING SWEET AND CUTE ASDFGHJKL;  
Hates: She HATES AND SCARED of spiders and any creepy crawlers...and has a HUGE fear of heights!  
Crush: Gouenji Shuuya, CAUSE I LIKE 83  
Team: Prism Stars  
Hissatsu and Details: Lightning Step [OF] It starts when she stops in front of her opponent, then she starts to run toward him. Then when her right foot is near the opponent, time slows, letting her gather energy. After, like, five seconds, she screams out the hissatsu's name and time turns to normal, letting her run really fast. And her opponent, got affected because when she removed her right foot from the ground, the opponent felt a great force, causing her to lose balance/ get hit  
School: RAIMON JUNIOR HIGH WOOHOO!  
Position: Midfielder~  
Element: Light...LET THERE BE LIGHT XD  
Hisotyr: Not much, but she played soccer cause of her father, who plays soccer too...XD

* * *

Username: ZoeythePinkNinja

Name: Jordan Amber

Age: 14

Family: deceased mom and dad. (she can't remember their names. Grandma Rose Jordan. (she lives with her)  
Personality: she is a nuturalist, and a pasifict. She hates violence, and Is scared of fire becouse that is how she lost her parents. She loves the out doors, singing, playing guitar, and talking to her friends.

Appearance: she is tall, tan, with dark brown hair, green eyes, and wears a green stomach tee, a brown long sleeve undershirt, kakyes, green sneakers with brown laces.

Like: nature  
Hate: violence, blood, and fire.  
Crush: none.  
Team: Prism Stars

Her hissatsu are these:  
Wind Funnel: a tornado surrounds the ball and Amber, and push her and the ball to the goal.  
Earth Pillars: a piller of earth appears under the ball and picks it up, and more appear and become stairs and a path to the goal.  
Wooden Victory: a tree sprouts from under the ball and Amber, and she follows the ever growing limbs to the goal.  
Blinding Rays: a bright light blinds everyone but Amber, which allows her easy goal access.  
Splash Down: a wave pushes Amber and the ball to the goal.  
Frozen Solid: the other team is frozen for 30 seconds.  
Lightning Dash: Amber becomes fast as lighting.  
Dark Presence: the field becomes pitch black, but Amber can still see.

School: you choose.  
Position: singer, guitarist.  
Element: all but fire.  
History: she grew up with her parents till she was three. When she was visiting her Grandma Rose, the house burnt down and her parents died. She can't remember their names. Since then, she has been deathly afraid if fire.

* * *

Username: aphrodi16

Name: Jupiter, Nikki  
Nickname: Jupiter  
Age: 14  
Appearance: Black shoulder-length hair with silver highlights, black eyes, pale skin  
How your OCs dress: Violet hoodie with black jeans and indigo converse  
Family Members: Brother, mother and father  
Personality: Cool and calm but sometimes sensetive  
Likes: Cool thins and technology  
Hates: Bossy people and bakas  
Crush: Afuro Terumi  
Team: Prism Stars  
Hissatsu and Details: Angel City(Ice Angels surrounding the person with ball, the they cave in and the ball is stolen.) Star Blizzard (Stars flying down to the goal surrounded by wind.)  
School: Hakuren Junior High  
Position: Defender/Forward  
Element: Ice and Wind  
History/other information: Started playing soccer when 6 years old

* * *

Username: HeatedHazed

Name: Akira Jiyu  
Nickname: Sky  
Age: 15  
Appearance: A pale mint colored hair that goes a little bit below her shoulders, she has it untied with no accessories, she has brown eyes and she has a kinda pale skin tone.  
How your OCs dress: Cream colored hoodie that is a little bit long for her and with skinny jeans that has holes.  
Family Members: Her mom and dad, but they're to busy to talk to her.  
Personality: She has 2 types of personality, her real one being mean, rude, and likes to play tricks on people, but she covers that up with a fake personality by being the total opposite.  
Likes: Rough plays, playing tricks, soccer.

Hates: People who talks too much, taking things too far than it needs to be.  
Crush: Fubuki Shirou but if someone already chose him than Fudou Akio would be fine...:3  
Team: Prism Stars  
Hissatsu and Details:  
Wind Express- Runs extremely fast until she gets in front of the goal and shoots it with the help of the wind/momentum. When she uses it it makes a loud 'bang' sound when she tries to goal which makes the goalies' ear hurt.  
Goddess of the wind- A tornado appears right behind her when she say the hissatsu's name out loud and than makes the other team members hard to control there movement because of the wind. And than she runs and jumps getting higher up in the air because of the tornado and than try's to shoot into the goal.  
Fake trap- A mist comes up just enough to make them not see a few steps in front of them and than they see a little shadow making them think it's the other team making the blocker stop move, and when that happens she steals the ball.  
School: uhh...i donno...OTL you can choose... :)  
Position: Foward  
Element: Wind  
History/other information: Her dad lost all of there money on a bet ( a.k.a by gambling) so both of her parents work to live in a house / she acts like she doesn't care but she helps out from the back.

* * *

Username: Gouenji Zandera Aoi

Name: Gouenji Zandera Aoi  
Nickname: Field Nicknam Blue Ice, Nickname that friends call Lily  
Age: The same as Shuuya!  
Appearance: Raven hair tided up in Japan Sengoku style (if you need a pic then pm me), green eyes, tanned skin with a lily flower tatoo on the right arm.  
How your OCs dress: big baggy white tank top, blue alibaba's pants, DC's white flip flop.  
Family Members: Gouenji Shuuya(twin), Gouenji Yuuka.  
Personality: tomboy, clumsy, forgetful.  
Likes: bugs, Blue, Ocean, pranks! and PENGUIN!  
Hates: Girlies, annoying and last but not least ... FUDOU!  
Crush: Kidou Yuuto  
Team: The Little Giants

Hissatsu and Details: (If you guys want to put details or I'll make something up)  
1. Ice Wall - You make something up for this one pls XD  
2. Water Star - Forward Hissatsu, kick the ball into the air as the player jumped up. Shoot the ball with red emperor penguins.  
3. Snow Eagle Dash - go pass the opponent with in a second, giving them cuts just like how Eagle do.  
School: (before the FFI starts) Teikoku  
Position: Midfielder and Forward  
Element: (wood, wind, fire, earth, water, light, ice. It can be more than one if you want) Water and Ice  
History/other information: Mystery, Only the Gouenji's know

* * *

Username: Green Apple Mochi

Name: Mikami, Nezu  
Nickname: Nezu  
Age: 15  
Appearance: (hair color, eye color, hair styles, and/or extras): shiny green, dark purple, really short that she sometimes mistaken as a boy.  
How your OCs dress: (like her casual clothes it can be anything or from somewhere else): she's wearing a sand colored shorts since she despised skirts, crimson red t-shirt and a blue-grayish cap.  
Family Members: (older or younger siblings, parents, deceased parent/s, grandparents, etc.): her real mother passed aways when she was 7 and later her father married to another woman who then have a baby who became her brother. His name is Kyou. Even tho she's not her real mother, Nezu still accept her as her mother and so her step-mother is.  
Personality: she don't care about what people think about her but that doesn't make her didn't care about others condition. She's really tomboy as she never dress up or act like normal girls sometimes did. She's an easy going person, don't worry be happy; that's her motto.

Likes: boys (duh!), banana flavored food, sponge cake, dogs and pranks.  
Hates: berries, skirts, pink fluffy stuff and cats.  
Crush: (taken: Kazemaru Ichirouta) Fudou  
Team: Prism Stars (if you don't like I'm sorry) no, I like it!  
Hissatsu and Details: (If you guys want to put details or I'll make something up): Hell Hole and Stealer Chain (yes, you can made it up)  
School: (before the FFI starts) Teikoku  
Position: defender  
Element: (wood, wind , fire, earth, water, light, ice. It can be more than one if you want): fire  
History/other information: she met Fudou went she was transferred to Teikoku for the first time and started to have a crush on him ever since.

* * *

Username: Rileyanna

Name: Vitan Gwenine  
Nickname: Gwenny  
Age: 13  
Appearance: straight black hair that comes til her lover back with blue highlights and a side fringe. Her eye colour changes with her mood and she has a pale skin and is really thin.  
How you OC dresses: she wears a white and blue striped shirt that hangs off one shoulder, short denim shorts and neon pink vans.  
Family members: one older brother Taylor, her mother Lauren and fatther Jason.  
Personality: she's a joyful person and she makes a game of everything. She always looks at things positively and keeps the spirit up. She loves being with her pet dog, parkour (yay) and music. She's a really good singer and guitar player.  
Likes: parkour (yay) her dog, singing, playing guitar, teasing people and of coarse playing soccer.  
Hates: when someone is feeling down or depressed, meat (she's vegetarian)  
Crush: Tsunami Jousuke  
Team: Prism Stars  
Hissatsu:  
Eagle flight: Two enormous eagle wings appear at her sides which close the ball and herself in. When they open again, the ball is a blue flame. Then she shoots it at the goal.  
Wolve howl: she kicks the ball up to the air where a crescent moon appears. She flies up behind the ball and with a powerful turn she shoots it at the ground where it makes a curve towards the goal. Running with it appear a pack of wolves, growling and howling.  
School: Teikoku  
Position: Forward  
Element: Wind  
History: She lived with her parents and older brother at the shore when one day her father went missing when he went fishing. Even after 2 years, they didn't find him, so her mother dicided to move more landinwards where her children could go to school and practice their soccer and parkour on good places instead of in the dunes and on the beach.

* * *

Username: XxThatShyTomboyXx

Name: (last,first) Meabara , Misani  
Nickname: (if your OCs had) Misa  
Age: (probably the same age as the Inazuma Japan I think…) 14  
Appearance: (hair color, eye color, hair styles, and/or extras) Ginger like hair colour, till the shoulders, blue eyes. she's 155 cm tall.  
How your OCs dress: (like her casual clothes it can be anything or from somewhere else) Casual : a black shirt with CARS written on it, simple jeans and blue sneakers.  
Family Members: (older or younger siblings, parents, deceased parent/s, grandparents, etc.) younger sister : Chy , mother: Anzu ,father: Hideyoshi, deceased grandfather : Kinzo , Grandmother : Mayumi  
Personality: Shy, impulsive , dreamer, tomboy , gets agresive when someone hurts someone she knows.  
Likes: reading,soccer,drawing,music,watching,anime  
Hates: violence, maths , getting up early, bullying  
Crush: Well, since Kazemaru and Midorikawa are already taken), Umh...Someoka?  
Team: Prism Stars  
Hissatsu and Details: (If you guys want to put details or I'll make something up)  
DICE KILLER (shot,AIR) doesn't matter how it looks like  
TEMPLATE OF AIR (block,AIR) doesn't matter how it looks like  
HIDDEN TRAP (Dribble,EARTH) Doesn't matter how it looks like  
School: (before the FFI starts) Wolken Jr high  
Position: Df,MF  
Element: air  
History/other information: Was born in the Netherlands :)

* * *

Username: Dolichotis-chan

Name: (last,first) Asashi Shizu  
Nickname: (if your OCs had) Shi-chan  
Age: (probably the same age as the Inazuma Japan I think…) 14 (same as Endou)  
Appearance: (hair color, eye color, hair styles, and/or extras) slight curly light brown hair till her shouleders. Dark blue eyes. She isn't really long, but short neither, she is around Endou's high.  
How your OCs dress: (like her casual clothes it can be anything or from somewhere else) A white blouse and knee-high brown pants. Her hair is alway lose (I have no idea how to say that) and she wears white glasses (like Haruna), which she use when she need to read things.  
Family Members: (older or younger siblings, parents, deceased parent/s, grandparents, etc.) Parents, but they are to always working. She has a cousin (a boy, ages of 5) who like soccer just like her, het grandparents died in a car accident.  
Personality: She can be serious when she want, but most of the time she like to joke and goof around, annoy the hell out of people. Sometimes she is a kinda clueless, mostly when they are talking about hard subjects (And again, I have no clue how to say that.)  
Likes: cake, soccer and playing the piano  
Hates: People who thinks that a goalkeeper isn't important, spiders, Someoka and unions.  
Crush: (taken: Kazemaru Ichirouta) Fubuki Shirou or Midorikawa Ryuuji (and otherwise Sakuma, if Midorikawa and Fubuki are already chosen.)  
Team: Prism Stars (if you don't like I'm sorry)  
Hissatsu and Details: (If you guys want to put details or I'll make something up)  
- [GK] Ice wall (a enormous ice wall will appear and it will block the ball)  
- [DF] Avalanche (will cave the player in for a few seconds, in those seconds the player can get the ball)  
- [Gk] Frozen catch (The same as burning catch from Ie go, only she use ice instead of fire)  
School: (before the FFI starts) Hakuren jr. high  
Position: Goalkeeper  
Element: (wood, wind , fire, earth, water, light, ice. It can be more than one if you want) Ice  
History/other information: She was born in Tokyo and moved later to Fubuki's home. She didn't get in the soccer team, because she was injured when the auditions were held.

* * *

Username: Princess of Flames

Name: Knight Claira, Zoey and Adrian  
Nickname:  
Claira: Clear, Fashionista, Queen bee  
Zoey: Ember, Phoenix  
Adrian: Ray, Thunder, Flirt

Age: Claira: 15 (eldest) Zoey: 15 (middle) Adrian: 15 (youngest)  
Appearance: Claira: she has dark blonde hair that reaches her eyes, sparkling silver eyes, fair skin, ruby red lips and has a red dragon on her right arm (Just like Rose from American Dragon)  
Zoey: she has silver hair that reaches her thighs, dark blonde sparkling eyes, fair skin, ruby red lips and a red dragon on her left arm  
Adrian: he has silver spiky hair with blonde streaks in them, blonde eyes, pale skin and a red dragon around his neck  
How your OCs dress: Claira: a white shirt skirt with a blue one shoulder pleated top, white and blue heels, bracelets on either wrists and silver earrings  
Zoey: black skinny jeans, a white t shirt with a black jacket and sneekers  
Adrian: a white T shirt, blue jeans, black boots and a red jacket  
Family Members: Claira, Zoey and Adrian (triplets)  
Knight Misato (father, deceased)  
Knight Yukaira (mother deceased)  
Masato Kiyouko (maternal grandfather)  
Masato Miku: (maternal grandmother)

Personality:Claira: is a girly girl and fashionista but not like this prepy girls. She is cheerful, kind hearted and carefree. She likes to be with friends and is loyal to them. If a friend is troubled she would do whatever it takes to help.  
Zoey: is the opposite of her sister. She is a tomboy and is sporty. She is cold, ruthless, a loner, sadist and the last person you want to me mess with or she will crush your bones (literally) but despite the fact that she is cold and the things above she is over protective about her twin and cares about her friends and family  
Adrian: he is a flirt, silly, humorous, likes cracking jokes, kind and hotheaded  
Likes::Claira; shopping, fashion magazines, Gouenji, texting, being with her friends, her twin  
Zoey: being alone, her twin, blood, horror stuff, Fideo, sunset, ice cream  
Adrian: girls, ice cream, chocolate, sweets, bananas, apples, music, Ulvida Reina  
Hates: Claira; blood, scary stuff., out fashion stuff, jerks, bullies, flirts  
Zoey; crowded places, flirts, jerks, Fubuki Shirou  
Adrian: his sisters crushes, alcohol, terrorists, rapists  
Crush: Claira: Toramaru  
Zoey: Mark Kruger  
Adrian: Ulvida Reina  
Team: Prism Stars (if you don't like I'm sorry)  
Hissatsu and Details:  
Zoey: Claira: My OCs (Claira and Zoey) can do all type of hissatues of their respective elements. They can even copy ones fire/darkness hissatue if they just saw it once. So basically you can say Claira knows all of goenji's hissatues and Zoey knows Shaodw's hissatues. Here are her own hissatues:

)Fire phoenix reborn; a phoenix made of fire appears and she kicks the ball when the ball gets near the goal she snaps her fingers and the ball zooms into the net.  
Fire twister; Angel Goenji spin in the air as the same fashion of fire tornado the two tornadoes of fire combine and form a twister they kick the ball and yell fire twister  
Angel's Rage: She jumps in the air along with the ball. Bot and the ball is surrounded by fire, she gets angel's wings and a crown on her head made of fire as she kicks the ball.  
Hell's fire: She only uses it when she is angry. Fire and lava erupt from the ground, she jumps in the air as a demon appears from behind. She kicks it and the fire ball zooms to the goal accompanied by the demon  
Forbidden Hissatues: Blazing Fire and Disasterous Flames  
Adrian: Blood Roses: wines of black thorny  
roses erupt from the ground and rap themselves around the player with ball making it easy to steel the ball  
Black mist: darkness begins to surround the opponent and can't see where he is going. he easily steels the ball because her eyes help her to see in the dark  
Shadow Hunters: about 5 black figures are summoned which prevent the opponent from getting near the goal  
School: (before the FFI starts)  
Position: Claira: manager Zoey: Forward. Adrian: defender  
Element: Claira:...  
Zoey: Fire  
Adrian: darkness  
History/other information: their parents were tortured into insanity when they were 5. afew days later their parents died and the triplets live with their maternal grandparents

* * *

Username: Digilover12

Name: Hiretsu Suzuki  
Nickname: Suzu, Suzu-nee-chan (only her brother)  
Age: 14  
Appearance: Healthy skin tone, aquamarine hair waist length, her hair is Aprodi's hair style except for the bang in his face and Suzuki has two braids going to the back of her head tied into one braid, similiar to Fuyuka's hairstyle, lavender eyes  
How your OCs dress: orange T-shirt underneath a pink and yellow jacket, blue skinny jeans, white shoes  
Family Members: deceased mother, father: Hiretsu Shun, stepmother: Hiretsu Aya, younger brother: Hiretsu Shunichi (10 years), older stepsister: Hiretsu Ayame (14 years)  
Personality: caring, sneaky, encouraging, smart, tacticly, helpful, kind, stubborn, sarcastic  
Likes: playing soccer, her siblings and father, making friends  
Hates: people who hate soccer, people who say soccer isn't for girls  
Crush: Midorikawa Ryuuji  
Team: Prism Stars  
Hissatsu and Details:  
Shot: Angle Wing, Suzuki kickes the ball high in the air. Angle wings appear from her back and she flies after the ball. Her wings go wide when she's in front of the ball and feathers go from the wings to the ball and cling on to the ball. When Suzuki kicks the ball the feathers give off light and turn into wings. The ball then flies over to the net.  
Shot: Piercing Ice, The area Suzuki is in turns to an icy area. Six ice poles break from the ground and surround the ball poimting forward. When the ball is kicked they follow. Close to the goal they pierce the ball and give it more speed.  
Dribble: Lightning speed, Suzuki runs very fast and often disappears and appears on another place.  
School: don't know  
Position: Forward or midfielder  
Element: Wind  
History: She lost her mother at age of 5 in a car accident. Her brother and she were also in the car when that happened, but they were only lightly wounded. Their father remarried a year later. At that moment Suzuki doesn't like it one little bit, she things that woman tries to replace her real mother. She quicly becomes friends with her new sister. Suzuki starts to get a bond with her stepmother, she doesn't really think of her as replacement anymore.


	14. How it all Began

**Aira: Minna-san, welcome to chapter nine~! *claps her hands***

**Spring: *sulking in the corner***

**Endou: How long is she been sulking?**

**Akara: She's been sulking ever since that she said that she doesn't want to write about the concert.**

**Hiroto: Why?**

**Aira: She kinda bored so she fast forward after the concert.**

**Spring: *streaming a lot of tears***

**Kazemaru: Aira!**

**Aira: What?**

**Akara: You're making her cry again**

**Aira: *sigh* I'll calm her down *walks to Spring***

**Akara: Now that was done, who will do the disclaimer?**

**Midorikawa: I'll do it! SapphireSpade doesn't own Inazuma Eleven.**

**Akara: Minna-san se no:**

**Everyone: INAZUMA ELEVEN STAGE ON!**

* * *

Prism Stars P.O.V. after the concert (I'm too lazy to write the concert, just letting everyone know.=-=)

Prism Stars went behind the stage started changing their clothes to their casual clothes. Their siblings talked to them about their hard work out there. Then, Aruto entered in.

"Good job out there, girls." Aruto complimenting the girls, "Tomorrow, we will be doing ice-skating lessons with Angelik then roller blading with Karu. Don't be late. You all have a day off today."

"HAI! Arigatou, Kantoku!" They answered. The girls go out and enjoy their day at the mall without getting caught by a bunch of fans with their disguises. Aira, Yuu, Nezu, and Saori are looking around the shops. Hikari, Jiyu, Suzuki, and Gwenine are going shopping. Amber, Nikki, Aseena, and Sarah are just taking a stroll around the mall. Lily, Shizu, Zoey, and Misani and at the food court to eat.

* * *

Aira, Yuu, Nezu, and Saori P.O.V.

"Ahh, kawaii~!" Yuu awed with admiration. They were at the plush toys shop to take a look at it. Yuu was looking all over the place while the rest of the girls sweatdropped by her childish acts.

"Chotto Yuu, your going to freaked the other people out." Aira warned Yuu and pointed the people who were staring at her with a weird look. Yuu sweatdropped by a lot of people staring at her. She apologize and went outside dragging Aira, Saori and Nezu out in the shop.

"Yuu-chan, I know the plush toys are cute, but that doesn't mean you go really hyper about it." Saori scolded Yuu. "Ehhh, but they were all cute~!" Yuu pouted. Saori continued scolding Yuu while Aira laughed with enjoyment and Nezu smiled.

"Oi oi, how long are you going to scold Yuu-chan, Saori-chan?" Nezu asked Saori. Saori looked at Nezu with a puzzled look.

"But, I don't want any attention from the other people." Saori replied. Yuu stepped away from Saori and looked up to the sky and smiled.

"Nee nee, did you guys know it's been like a year ever since that the team has been formed?" Yuu wondered. Now the three girls looked up on the sky.

"Hai, I never knew it's been long enough since we've been together." Saori said.

"Demo, it was Aira's idea of making a team that we can be soccer players and idols, nee Aira?" Nezu asked the captain. Aira looked at the four girls and smiled.

"Hai, the people who inspired me is Raimon Eleven." Aira answered.

"Raimon Eleven?" Nezu questioned.

"Ah souka, when they won the Football Frontier!" Yuu stated. Saori remembers as well. Raimon Eleven are the ones who inspired the girls who are in their school wanted to be idols, but since they were good soccer players, they decided to be soccer players and idols at the same time.

* * *

Hikari, Jiyu, Suzuki, and Gwenine P.O.V.

Hikari, Jiyu, Suzuki and Gwenine put their bags on the bench and took a rest. Hikari, Jiyu and Suzuki bought a few things from different shops while Gwenine has a lot of bags.

"Umm Gwenny," Hikari asked Gwenine, "are you really seriously going to carried all these bags back to the bus?" Gwenine looked at her with a weird look and then smiled. "Daijoubu, Hikari-chan!" Gwenine replied, "It's not really that heavy." She pulled all of her bags, but she fell down and can't get up. She shouting help while Hikari, Jiyu and Suzuki sweatdropped.

They help Gwenine up and took a few bags that she has. "Daijoubu, Gwenny?" Suzuki asked Gwenine worriedly. Gwenine got up and puts her hand behind her head. "Daijoubu daijoubu, I guess I got too many bags." Gwenine replied. "Takun, you always keep things positive, even when you fell down by a lot of bags." Jiyu stated. "What you say?!" Gwenine shouted and got strangled by Hikari and Suzuki.

"You know, when I get to know you guys, I felt like I'm a part of you all." Jiyu said and looked up in the sky. Gwenine, Hikari and Suzuki looked at Jiyu with a confused look.

"What do you mean, Sky-chan?" Hikari asked the greenette who is looking up in the sky. Gwenine and Suzuki think deeply and finally realized. They smiled to Jiyu and looked up in the sky as well.

"I know what you meant, Sky." Gwenine said and put her hands on the back of her hands.

"Me too." Suzuki said and smiled. Hikari was now really confused. She's wondering why they were looking up in the sky and smiling about it.

"Nee Sky-chan, Gwenny, Suzu-chan what do you all mean?" she asked the three girls. The three girls looked at the the ravenette. They smiled at her.

"What we mean is that it's been like a year since the Prism Stars have been debut, Hikari-chan." Suzuki answered to Hikari. Gwenine and Jiyu nodded.

"You mean the time when Ai-chan is scouting all over the world to find more members for the Prism Stars?" Hikari asked. The three girls nodded. They remember the time when they saw Aira and the other girls who asked them to joined them.

* * *

Amber, Nikki, Aseena and Sarah P.O.V.

"Nee minna-san," Sarah began when the three girls were looking at her, who is looking up in the sky, "did you noticed about the time when us, the Prism Stars, have been together since our first debut?"

The girls smiled and looked up at the sky as well. They remembered when they joined Aira and the other girls to be in a group who wished to be an idol and a soccer player.

"I knew it, Sarah-chan. I would never forget the time I met you guys." Aseena said and looked up the sky.

"It feels like were together now." Nikki said and also looked up the sky.

"It sure is, were like a big family together!" Amber shouted and looked up in the sky as well with her hands behind her back.

They looked up in the sky remebered the time when the time they were asked to joined by Aira and the other girls.

* * *

Lily, Shizu, Zoey, and Misani P.O.V.

Lily, Shizu, Zoey and Misani are eating their food and talked about their hard work at the concert. When they finished eating, they went head back to the bus.

While they head back to the bus, Lily stopped and looked up in the sky making the rest of the three girls stop. "It's been a year since that we've been together as Prism Stars." Lily said to the three girls. The three girls smiled and looked up the sky as well.

"Hai, I can't believe that is been a year since Prism Stars first debut." Zoey said.

"It feels like we've been connected now." Shizu added.

"It sure is. When I watched Shuuya played the finals at the Football Frontier, I felt like I should join them." Lily told the three girls.

* * *

Normal P.O.V.

_Flashback..._

_It all began when the Football Frontier finals have begun. It's Raimon vs. Zeus. Little before the match starts, five __students from Raimon came to see them play._

_When they saw the Raimon Eleven saw Endou finally mastered Majin the Hand, they became amazed. Now, the rest of Raimon team are now making a comeback. When the game is over, Raimon Eleven won the Football Frontier. The five girls are amazed._

_That made them to be soccer players and idols at the same time._

_"Nee nee minna," Aira said to Yuu, Saori, Sarah, and Aseena which were they looked towards the ruby-haired girl, "let's make our own team that we can sing, dance and soccer at the same time!"_

_"Great idea, Ai-chan!" Yuu shouted happily._

_"I always wanted to be an idol and a soccer player!" Aseena added._

_"It will be fun, but it'll take a lot of practice to be and idol and a soccer player at the same time, nee?" Sarah said worriedly._

_"Then we'll keep practicing until we get better." Saori answered._

_"Hai! Let's practice until the end of the day!" Yuu shouted and spins around happily._

_The four girls laughed at the hyper girl spinning around until she got dizzy. "If you girls want to be a idol and a soccer player, then we need some more players to be on the team." a person said and shows up revealing Aruto._

_"Aru-nii, what are you doing?" Aira asked her older brother. "I just heard that you girls wanted to form a group. So I'll help you girls." Aruto replied._

_The five girls smiled and hugged Aruto._

_"Arigatou, Aru-nii!" they all shouted. Aruto was silenced at all, but he smiled and hugged the girls._

_During Aliea Academy..._

_After Raimon school was destroyed, they started following Raimon Eleven to observed their soccer. While they observed them and Fubuki joins Raimon Eleven, they also recruiting girls to their team._

_In Hakuren, they recruit Hikari, Nikki, Shizu, Suzuki, and Jiyu who were all playing soccer and their dancing as well._

_"Hey, you guys play good. Why don't you play with us? It'll be fun!" Yuu asked them cheerfully._

_The Hakuren girls aren't sure about it, but the accepted anyway. After the game is over, the Raimon girls complimenting the Hakuren girls about their movements in soccer._

_"Oh that, we practice soccer by doing ice skating." Jiyu said coldly._

_Yuu was about to strangle Jiyu, but the four girls pushed her back not letting get to her._

_"Gomen, Sky was actually a nice person anyways." Hikari reasoned and looked at Jiyu._

_"But you girls play like dancers!" Suzuki complimented._

_"Of course, we want to be soccer players and idols at the same time!" Aseena answered._

_The Hakuren girls were amazed. Having a dream like that is really so much fun. Shizu stretched out her hand. The Raimon girls looked at Shizu's hand with a puzzled look._

_"Hm? What are you doing?" Sarah asked. "We want to join you guys. We also wanted to be idols as well, right girls?" Shizu asked the girls. The four girls nodded yes._

_Aruto approached to the eight girls and announced, "Very well ladies, you all officially have joined the group."_

_They all cheered._

_Day after day they all started to recruiting more girls to the team and observing Raimon Eleven playing against all other soccer players including Aliea Academy teams._

_In Teikoku Gakuen, they watched Raimon Eleven played against Shin Teikoku. They noticed that four girls, Gwenine, Lily, Nezu, and Amber who are also in Teikoku are watching the match as well. However, they were worried about Teikoku team. Their behavior are very strange since Kidou have arrived at Teikoku._

_When the match is over, Teikoku team have been back to normal. While they were about to leave, Aruto approached to them. He told them that they play soccer. They nodded yes. Then, Aruto asked them if they want to join the team._

_They were shocked about Aruto's offered. The Raimon and Hakuren girls told them that their recruiting girls to their team who wanted to be soccer players and idols at the same time. This made the girls even more shocked. After a few minutes of thinking, they accept their offer. Now their are fifteen girls on the team._

_When they took a stop at Raimon Jr. high, they were stopped by Misani who is going to Wolken Jr. high. The girls told her that she can play soccer. Misani said that she's not only good but a good singer and dancer. Aruto told Misani that if she can join the group. She was shocked at first, but she said yes. Now the girls are fully complete._

_They been training under Aruto of soccer, singing, dancing, skating, even rollerskating. During their break, Aruto told the girls about his life in his group known as the Ryuusei Boyz. Half of the girls screamed of joy while the half sweatdropped. He explained that the Ryuusei Boyz are once the famous male singer group and soccer team in the world._

_However, when Aruto made a hissatsu technique that is very risky. It was called **Aurora Shower**. A legendary move that no famous group that can master it. Only Aruto have master it, however, he got seriously injured after he did the hissatsu technique. He had been taken to the hospital for a several of weeks. The rest of his team were worried while some of them were angry at Aruto._

_When Aruto have got out from the hospital, his teammates were angry and got in the fight about the **Aurora Shower**. The team disband after their captain's carelessness leaving Aruto despair while Kudou looked at him.  
_

_The girls didn't say anything after the Ryuusei Boyz have disbanded. Aira said that it wasn't his brother fault. It was just a misunderstanding when her brother did the hissatsu technique. The rest of the girls agreed. They offered Aruto to be their coach for the soccer team and the idol group. Aruto was surprised when they give him a offered to coach them. He thought back to his past of being an idol and a soccer player. His friends were always with him and always by each other sides._

_He accepted them to be their coach and gives their team name Prism Stars. The girls thought that was an amazing name while some were confused. Aruto explained that Prism Stars are the young girls who dreams to be an idol who sings and dances around the soccer field reaching to the future._

_They were amazed that this name resembles their dreams to be soccer players and idols. They did the auditions to get their first debut. After that, they have their first debut to do on the soccer field and on stage. All the hard work of soccer and idol career, they became unstoppable and won many competitions around the world gaining their popularity._

_During the Football Frontier Internationals, the girls got in their covers to observed the teams plays. As soon the finals appeared, they saw the Endou along with the rest of the Raimon Eleven, including the people from different school, enemies from Aliea Academy, and strangers who they don't know._

_When they won the Internationals, they can see their shine so brightly. They asked Aruto about when they should play against them. He said sooner as we catch up._

* * *

**Spring: Haaa~, that took the spot there~.**

**Everyone: O.O;**

**Spring: What?**

**Akara: That's a lot...**

**Spring: Nah whatever... Anyway, the next chapter will be the ice skating and rollerskating lessons. I know the perfect songs I should choose. And also, I need your OCs for my Live Start in 10 years later. So look up in my profile where it says 10 years later for Stage On. You can also add an OC for the Prism Stars GO and it needs to be a different name from your OC in Stage On. **

**Aira: Anything else?**

**Spring: Yes, If you got confused of the submit of your OC for the Live Start, look at Aira for example at 10 years later.**

**Akara: You have a lot of explaining to do, Spring-chan.**

**Spring: You bet. Making a story, do homework, have a soccer game blah blah blah... Oh yeah and one more thing. The next chapter will also have a little romance~.**

**Aira: Uh oh!**

**Spring: *nodded her head* yup, this time I promised that I will make a little more romance in this chapter. Oh and this chapter is mainly about how it all began.**

**Aira: *hides behind Akara***

**Akara: Anyway thanks for reading it and remember:**

**Everyone: PLEASE REVIEW!**


	15. Author's Notes 2

**Spring: Minna-san, Some of you wanna know why haven't I written Inazuma Eleven Stage On since a month. Since I was too focusing on the Live Start, it leaves me a decision to choose one of my great stories.**

**Aira: Spring wants to hear your choice. Do you want to read Inazuma Eleven Stage On? Or Inazuma Eleven GO Live Start?**

**Akara: There's a poll that has the choice in her profile so please do. Spring-chan needs many votes as possible.**

**Akara: Also, Spring stills needs your OCs from Stage On. The OC form has for the ones who will be now working for the Prism Stars in GO and also still performing on stage and play soccer with a new group name known as "Prism Queen Stars".**

**Aira: Here are the people who signed their OCs, including mine from Stage On to Live Start in 10 years and their jobs for the Prism Stars in GO:**

**SapphireSpade (Me)-Hono Aira: Coach**

**Rileyanna-Tsunami Gwennine: Coach**

**hetainazumapony-Hayashi Yuu: Coach**

**I'm going crazy-Takahashi Saori: Designer**

**Lily Mon'Roe- Gouenji Zandera Aoi: Choreographer**

**Green Apple Mochi-Mikami Nezu: Choreographer**

**Saranako-Nagumo Sarah: Ice Skating Instructor**

**Akara: I know it's pretty hard for you guys, but Spring-chan always wanted to write stories about idols since during last summer.**

**Achirouta: But she idols so much, she wants to write stories about idols and other entertainers!**

**Aira Here's the OC form for the OCs in Stage On to the adulthood in Live Start:**

**Name:**

**Nickname:**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Crush: (if your OC is married or not)**

**How she dress: (In GO)**

**Job for the Prism Stars: (like coaches, choreographer, designers, instructors,managers,song composers,etc.) (Spring just wants three coaches, three choreographers, four designers, three managers, and three instructors.)**

**Other info:**

**For people who has an OC for the current Prism Stars for the Live Start, you can have the members of the former Prism Stars as their role models or something like that.**

**Achirouta: Onegai minna, please PM your OCs who had entered them in Stage On to Spring!**

**Akara: Also, if like this story then how about reading Inazuma Eleven GO Live Start?**

**Spring: I hope you understand everything. Please Rate and Review Please~!**


	16. Author's note

**Minna, there's something I need to tell you. About the Prism Stars and the parts that goes with it as well... Actually they don't belong to me.**

**Prism Stars just popped out of my head before I have seen Pretty Rhythm and I know I kinda took parts of the series after I heard it has Prism Stars like mine.**

**Pretty Rhythm and everything belong to Takara Tomy. Auroroa Dream to Rainbow Live.**

**I didn't know I took the parts of it and I copyright it... Gomenesai! I'm really gomenesai! I guess this story is more like a crossover.**

**If your really mad at me, don't sue me! I am really, really, REALLY gomenesai!**

**I hope u forgive sooner or later. Maybe a review will make me feel better.**

**~SapphireSpade**


End file.
